


Fated

by Soobin_Bread



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bighit, F/M, Fluff, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members, Producers, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobin_Bread/pseuds/Soobin_Bread
Summary: In which Ronnie discovers that she has accidentally found her soulmate in the heart of Seoul."You ran away." My eyes slightly widened. His voice was so deep. I felt shivers run down my spine and goosebumps already prickling on my skin."I-i... uhm- I didn't." I tried to deny. I tore my eyes away from him, my hand pinching my elbow hard. Fuck, He probably thinks that I have a stuttering disorder.•crossposted on wattpad•"It's fine. You're here now. That's all that matters." I might have died right then and there.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. 하나

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate  
> The person you are fated to be with. Who will fill all the gaps and cracks in your soul.
> 
> Everyone is marked with a special sign on their wrists. Inked intricately as soon as they are born. Possibilities of finding their other half starts when they reach 17 and soon fades when they turn 30. The unfortunate ones just wander the earth void and empty until they die.

****

**  
———•••#•••———**

**  
"I swear to god, Jennie. This time I'm not lying! I'm almost there."** I bite back. I ran my hands through my raven locks, frustrated.   
  


Swiftly dodging people left to right, I adjusted the phone in my ear. **"You said that 15 minutes ago."** The person nagged in the other line. Soft giggles were heard in the background. I rolled my eyes. Goddammit, she put me on speaker again.   
  


**"Whatever. Just give me 5."** I responded, dropping the call. I quickened my pace. The temperature outside becoming colder and colder by the minute as the sun started to set. It was late October and the fall season was about to end. I grunted loudly as the cold air hit my face harshly, making my hair blow in every direction.   
  


Finally arriving at our meeting place, I scanned the whole vicinity. Squinting my eyes to find the group of dorks I called my friends. Letting out a breath, I spotted them on the farthest corner in the restaurant. Typical.   
  


I walked straight to them. Breaking into a smile as I see them already making fun of the youngest.   
  


**"Well, hello there."** I said as I announced my arrival. Taking the seat next to Bobby. The boy on the other hand, slowly clapped his hands and made fake crying noises. And soon, the rest of them joined him, mocking me of being late again. The people around us already giving them weird looks but that did not seem to faze them. Instead, they mocked me more. **"I'm surprised she didn't come later than 30 minutes."** Jennie said as she crossed her arms. Jokingly glaring at me.   
  


**"I'm already here, aren't I?"** I huffed out. **"And blame it on Teddy oppa. I hadn't been sleeping for three days because he kept on rejecting my songs."** I slumped my shoulders as I remembered all of the stress I've been through just to reach the deadline.   
  


With that, we immediately engaged on the topic. We were all buzzed because Blackpink's comeback was nearing. We were all busy in the company; Jennie and Lisa with practice, me in helping produce songs and Bobby just finished his comeback with Ikon.   
  


**"We've already ordered for you, unnie."** Lisa informed me.   
  


**"Thank you, sweetie."** I cooed at her.   
  


**"Stop treating me like a child. All of you. I'm an adult already!"** This made the younger one more adorable in our eyes.  
  


 **"No, you aren't. You're just 20."** Bobby chided.   
  


**"Plus, we're all older than you. We'll only stop when you turn thirty."** I said, teasing.   
  


**"B-but you're only a year older!"** Lisa argued back, now pouting. The waiter finally arrived and served us our food. They got me cream pasta and a slice of cake. I stifled a smile. We hang out so frequently I'm not surprised they already know what food to order me.   
  


**"Oh my god. There's paparazzi."** Jennie lowered her head and whispered.   
  


**"Jesus, they can't even give us a break."** Lisa said also lowering her head.  
  


 **"I don't know about you guys but I'm posing."** Bobby said turning to the camera's direction and making a peace sign. _What the hell._  
  


 ** _"_** **Count me in!"** I excitedly said making tiny hearts at the camera.   
  


**"This is why you guys are shipped! You are basically spoon feeding the reporters."** Jennie exasperatedly said slightly pinching me on the arm to stop me. I frowned at this. Actually, they ship me to anyone I get close to. At some point they even thought I was dating Teddy oppa after the rumors with Jennie died down. I traced the outlines of my mark unconsciously. It was a bear. I don't know who my soulmate is but he somehow had a connection with the mark on my wrist. Oh no. _What if he lived in Antartica?!_  
  


 **"Ronnie!"** Bobby called out loudly.   
  


**"Huh? W-what?"** I asked dumbly.   
  


**"You spaced out, ya weirdo."** Jennie said.   
  


**"Whatever, we still have to talk about the b-sides after this."** I sighed.  
  


After I said that, whispers suddenly erupted in the whole restaurant at the same time my heart began to beat at an abnormal pace. I couldn't seem to breathe properly either. What was happening?! The people had their attention to the table near us. A group of seven people wearing all black clothes and masks on their faces sat directly next to our table.   
  


**"Must be idols basing from the number."** Bobby mumbled as he stared at them.  
  


I, on the other hand, had my palm pressed on my chest as I tried to calm my beating heart. My breaths coming out as short pants and sweat began to trickle my forehead.  
  


 **"Oh my god, Ronnie. Are you okay?"** Jennie came to my side and handed me a glass of water.   
  


**"Unnie, I think we should go now. You look pale."** Lisa worriedly grabbed my hand.   
  


**"No, no. I think my asthma is acting up again."** I lied. This was far from asthma. Thankfully, they bought my excuse.   
  


I desperately tried to act normal. I calmed my breathing and urged them to continue talking. I felt guilty. This was the only time we got to go out and I didn't want it to be cut short. I roamed my eyes around attempting to clear my thoughts when another pair came in contact with mine. Warm caramel ones were staring back. Oh my god. They were so beautiful. I felt shivers ran down my spine the moment they caught sight of the warm pair of pools. I immediately looked away, embarrassed that I caught myself gushing at a stranger. **"So where were we?"** I cut in. My hands trailed down my arms as I felt the goosebumps prickle my now sensitive skin.   
  


**"Unnie, I personally liked 'Really'. Please, please, please, make another song similar to that."** Lisa pleaded with her hands clasped together.   
  


**"Same thoughts but I really loved 'Forever Young'. Seriously though, how do you come up with that?"** Jennie nudged me with her elbow.   
  


**"With the help of Teddy."** I deadpanned.   
  


**"Actually there's another beat I'm starting. I'll let you hear it later in the studio."** I told them. Immediately sparking their interest. **"Omg."** Lisa squealed.   
  


**"I'll let you write the lyrics on this one. I feel like it'll be much better that way."** I added.  
  


 **"Veronica! You are amazing!"** Jennie was shaking my shoulders now. Clearly excited with the news.   
  


**"Wait, wait. Hold up. You're real name is Veronica?!"** Bobby looked shocked and dumbfounded. He even put his hand above his chest to add a dramatic effect.   
  


**"Bobby. We've been friends for three years now and you didn't know??"** I said with a 'wtf' expression.   
  


**"Why am I not surprised?"** Jennie said with a bored tone.  
  


 **"Whoops! Fake friend."** Lisa whispered while making mic drop gestures. **"Then what's you're full name? Wow. I've been clueless this whole time."** He sheepishly scratched his nape.   
  


**"Veronica Grace Lee, idiot."** This time, it was Jennie who answered. I shuddered after hearing my cringey ass name. I've stuck with my nickname my whole life because I really didn't like my full name. It sounded too posh which is the exact opposite of who I am.  
  


 **"Ew, ew, ew. Stop! Don't say it again.** " I covered my ears.   
  
  


**———•••#•••———**

The group continued chatting; never noticing the pair of ears that were listening to every word they muttered.  
  


A wide grin forming on the man's lips as he whispered her name.


	2. dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie's name having been caught up in something on twitter.

**———•••#•••———**

V ; 뷔 | 김 태형  
  


I have finally found her...  
  


She was perfect. An angel sent down to earth. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin on my face as I stared at the door she went out of. God knows how much self control I willed in just to avoid pulling her to me and hugging her. I couldn't help but be giddy. I have waited too long for this! I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket. I started searching for her. I typed in 'Ronnie'.  
  


First on google, then I went deeper and found her social media accounts. Jesus, I probably sounded like a creep but I didn't give a damn. I dreamed for this since I was little.   
  


**"Taehyung-ah."** Hoseok hyung called in a stern voice. **"Stop using your phone. The food arrived."**  
  


I hummed in response. I did just that and tried listening to their small talks but soon my mind once again drifted to my soulmate.   
  


From what I read so far, she was born in Australia and childhood friends with Rosé. They both auditioned in YG, Rosé as a trainee and her as a producer.  
  


She was extremely talented. I couldn't help but feel small. My soulmate was perfect. Doubts suddenly came rushing, the sickly feeling of my stomach made me nauseous. What if she didn't want me?   
  


**———•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니  
  


I let out a big sigh as I opened the door to my apartment. Crouching down to remove my shoes and tossing my bag on the sofa. **"Kimchi!! I'm home!"** I announced loudly. After a few moments tiny paws came waddling to my direction. I instantly cooed as I saw my fluffy pomeranian. She immediately lifted her paws and wagged her tail as she let out cute barking noises.   
  


**"I missed you too, love."** I sat on the carpeted floor and played with Kimchi for a while. Feeding her treats and rubbing her tummy.   
  


I immediately sat up straight as I remembered something. I looked at the calendar displayed on my left and saw that it was already Thursday. **"Oh my. You're birthday's coming up! Mommy almost forgot."** Kimchi is turning one this weekend. I can't believe I almost forgot. The dog just made a low hum in response. Laying down next to me as she closed her eyes. I checked the time on my phone, 9:17 pm displaying on the screen. It was already late. No wonder my dog was sleepy.   
  


I scooped my daughter and walked to the direction of my room. After laying her on my bed, I closed all the curtains and headed to the bathroom. Turning the tap and let the tub fill with water as I strip off of my clothes.   
  


I groaned like an old grandma as soon as my body touched the steaming bath. My muscles relaxed and my back no longer ached. **"Damn, I'm old."** I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes.   
  


Series of dinging noises shattered my mini euphoria. I let out a string of curses as I reached for my phone. The screen displaying various names.   
  


Jendeuk Chanel:  
Girl, u trending on twitter. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Sooya:   
Since when did you become friends with BTS...?

Jiyong Oppa:  
What did you do now, Ronnie-ah. . . 

The ugly sibling:  
I leave you alone for a day and you still manage to trend on social media. Smh  
  


What the hell were they saying? I sat up straight as I read through every texts they've sent me. Trending, why? I honestly don't know what I did now. I didn't even do anything all week. I just locked myself in the studio. The supposed 'news' even got to Jiyong oppa. Whatever this is, it must be big.   
  


I hurriedly logged in to my twitter account. Immediately noticing the increasing number of notifications.   
  


The first thing I saw on number one trending was my name followed by hashtags with BTS.  
  


I continued reading the tweets. I furrowed my eyebrows, still confused. All of this was mostly coming from their fandom. They were spamming my account and somehow gotten to my dms. After a while, I figured it out. Someone must have accidentally followed me from the group.   
  


Who ever it was, he was reckless. He got me all worked up just for nothing. I massaged my temples.   
  


MacaRonnie:  
It was a misunderstanding.   
Some dude accidentally followed my account. 🙄  
  


Jendeuk Chanel:  
oOOMF. Stay away from them, Ron. Their fans are vicious.  
  


MacaRonnie:  
Copy that soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make this as a long novel thoo the chapters would be shorter than the ones you've been used to. Will that be okay?


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One look was all it took for their souls to connect. Feelings begin from here. The wait, the yearning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is also posted on wattpad! Make sure to add the book to your library so that you'll be updated first with the chapters :))
> 
> \- Soobin's Bread

****

**  
———•••#•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니  
  


I feel ecstatic. Two days had passed and I spent the time productively by writing song lyrics. I have even made progress with a rough version of a tune I've been stuck for weeks now. Today, I am in the company building. Our team is currently working on the set of songs to be released in Blackpink's comeback. I sipped on my iced coffee as I worked on my computer. I am currently processing the raw audio clips for the group's title track. God knows how many times I've heard the song. I practically memorised every beat and lyrics to it.   
  


**"Ronnie! Hey, me and the girls are heading down for lunch."** Chaeng's head popped out from the door. **"Join us!"** I removed my headphones and placed them on my neck. I smiled sheepishly. I wasn't really hungry...  
  


**"I think I'll pass this time, Rosie."** A cute pout graced her face after she heard my refusal. **"I'm not yet hungry."** I struggled to look her in the eyes.   
  


One thing I have found myself struggling with was to turn down Chaeyoung. She had on these puppy dog eyes and her cute little pout will make anyone melt. It was hard to say no to her but I really didn't want to break my momentum. I don't know why but I was oddly extremely inspired today. It was weird because on normal days I would be banging my head on the table just to squeeze out creative juices in my brain. I froze. _Huh_. Come to think of it. I have been a little off these days. There are times that I'd be very exhausted even though I was in my apartment the whole day doing nothing. And another one was I craved for Panda Express like my life depended on it.   
  


I would catch myself waking up in the middle of the night and ordering fast food. I tilted my head. My thoughts scattering to many possibilities and one was reasonable but at the same time impossible. _No way._ I don't even know why I considered me being pregnant a possibility when I didn't even have a boyfriend.   
  


I stretched my arms in front of me. Attempting to reach the screen to test my nonexistent flexibility. I stopped midway. My eyes focusing on a certain mark on my wrist.I sucked in a breath. _What the hell._  
  


I gripped my left hand as I continued to stare at the marking. The bear now had a tiny star above its head.   
  


I suddenly felt lightheaded. This indicated that I have met my other half.   
  


The markings on people's wrist will either change or be enhanced if we meet our soulmates. I gripped my head with both my hands and took in deep breaths.   
  


Sweat was now dripping on my forehead.  
  


Anxiety was quickly rushing in as realization dawned on me. I accidentally found my soulmate without me knowing.  
  


Without me knowing! Oh my god. That was the most Ronnie thing that ever happened to me. Now I just wanted to slam my head on the wall repeatedly. _How could I not notice?_  
  


I stared at my wrist again. A small smile now breaking on the side of my lips. Well at least now I know that the person was near me. Being confined in the four walls of my studio suddenly made me claustrophobic. I needed to get out. Take a walk or something.   
  


I winced as I remember rejecting Chaeng a few minutes ago. She would be upset if she saw me going to other places after she offered me to eat with her and the girls. I grabbed my wallet and started walking to the opposite side of the building. If I went this way, chances of seeing her will be close to none. _I felt guilty_.  
  


After a few minutes of ducking and brisk walking like a spy in a mission impossible movie, I finally managed to exit the company.   
  


**"I gotta start working out."** I said panting, leaning on the wall for support.  
  


Plugging in my earphones, I started to walk to the nearest park. It was a little far from my workplace but was worth every sweat. The park had a beautiful pond. The elders were usually there for their workout but aside from that, it was so peaceful.   
  


I had discovered it a few years back after I struggled for months in writing songs. It was during my dark days. I didn't have anything to write about. There was nothing interesting in my life to pour my heart out. In short, I had no inspiration.  
  


Finding my usual spot on the bench under an oak tree, I lifted my feet up and hugged my knees. My thoughts immediately drifting to the stranger I was supposed to spend my entire life with.   
  


How do they look like?

Did they like music as much as I do? 

Were they childish like me?  
  


I rested my chin on top of my knees. Ever since I was a child, I have dreamt of finding my soulmate in a place like this. Scenarios like bumping into each other with coffee in his hands or him being tackled by Kimchi.   
  


_Ugh_. Of course it had to be accidentally meeting them somewhere and none of us knowing. But what if they saw me and purposely hid because they didn't like me?   
  


My shoulder sagged. This beautiful day suddenly didn't feel perfect anymore.   
  


As I was about to stand up and leave, I felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket. It was a text message from Teddy oppa.  
  


Teddy 곰:  
Can you swing by my office today?  
  


MacaRonnie:  
I'm on my way.   
You guys want anything?  
  


Teddy 곰:   
Coffee please.   
고마워 🙏   
  


I dusted off the nonexistent dust on my pants and headed straight to the nearest café. It was just two blocks away from the park.   
  


Looking up at the sign, it read Serendipity & Coffee. Oh wow. The moment I walked in, I was greeted by the sweet smell of baked goods and strong scent of grinded coffee beans. The interior of this place was so pretty. It was mostly made out of wood and on the walls were different pictures of places and animals. The owner must be a photographer.   
  


Teddy 곰:  
Unnie buy me creampuffs!!!  
❣️😘🤩 - Somi   
  


I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh. Somi must have played with Teddy's phone again. She was so adorable. Quickly replying an 'okay', I made a beeline to the counter. Ordering drinks for the other producers and a box of creampuffs for Somi. After paying for everything, I started to walk to the door but soon halted.  
  


Something in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. I turned my head in its direction. There, on the farther right corner beside the glass window was a picture of a dog. I couldn't help but coo. It looked exactly like my baby. Except this one had black fur and was sitting obediently with a red bowtie on his neck.   
  


_Yeontan_   
  


That was the word engraved in the frame.   
  


**———•••#•••———**


	4. 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One meeting, a favor from my boss and a lot of cheers from everyone. That was all it took for me to get in this position. A new environment? Yeah, right. More like another stress-filled place.

****

**———•••#•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니  
  


After ordering coffee, I headed back and got my car. I pulled up in front of the Black Label building at 3:26 pm. It was a 25 minute drive from the main branch. I personally like it here than the main building just because this place was much more surrounded by trees and parks. Perfect for when I felt like walking or to clear my mind.  
  


I got inside the elevator and pressed the top floor. I recently received a text from Teddy oppa telling that he was in his office. The guys were probably playing mario kart in the lounge area or in the studio having a meeting. I swear, all of them were kids. Even Somi's manager, Jinwoo oppa.   
  


Stepping out of the elevator, I smoothed out my sweater first to actually try to look presentable in front of my boss. I opened the door, immediately seeing Teddy oppa seated on his swivel chair looking busy typing away with his computer. I cleared my throat before taking the seat in front of his desk.   
  


He instantly looked up and offered me a warm smile. He removed his sunglasses before clasping together his hands. His body language already telling me that he was gonna announce something serious.   
  


**"You called for me?"** I broke the silence.  
  


 **"A company recently reached out to me."** He started. Teddy oppa was intently staring at me, making sure that I was listening. **"They are looking for a producer for a group they are planning to debut."** I blinked.  
  


 **"And?"** I pushed. I already know where this was going but I needed to make sure my assumptions were right.   
  


**"I'm sending you to that company for uh- more or less three months."** He slowly said. Still observing my reaction.   
  


I frowned.   
  


I was planning to go on a month long break after finishing my job with Blackpink. I needed a break. And another project like this will not help with the stress I've been feeling lately. **"Oppa, I was planning to go visit my family in Australia."** I purposely made my voice small and raspy.   
  


Well, it was true. I was planning on going back home since I haven't been there for months now. Me and my brother already made plans.   
  


**"You were specifically the one they wanted, Ronnie-ah."** Teddy oppa scratched the back of his head. He obviously felt guilty and awkward convincing me to take this project.   
  


Well he better be.   
  


He gave me a hard time with rejecting my work and pressuring me with the deadlines. He was so meticulous and picky when it comes to song writing and producing beats but I'm still grateful for him though. He taught me everything I had to know about music.   
  


After a long stretch of silence, he finally spoke.   
  


**"How about this,"** He spoke, making me nervous as to what he was about to offer. **"I'll extend your vacation to two months. It's gonna be a win-win."** It sounded so tempting. Oh my god. Teddy oppa must've felt this because he spoke once again.   
  


**"The pay is gonna be much higher than the ones you've previously accepted outside the company."** I swear to god, this man knew every weak spots I had and I despise it.   
  


**"Fine."** I halfheartedly said.   
  


**"Great! Let's discuss this with the others."** He jumped out of his seat and helped me with the snacks I bought.   
  


**"Yo, Ronnie! Long time no see!"** Peejay oppa shouted lifting his hands and making a peace sign. As expected, all the producer oppas were in the lounge playing video games.   
  


**"Did she accept the offer?"** R. Tee oppa asked, curiously glancing at me.   
  


**"She did. That's why we're going to discuss the details with her here."** We all gathered around in a circle. Them already eating the snacks.   
  


**"First, which company?"** I asked them.  
  


 **"Bighit."** They all said in unison.  
  


 **"What? Don't they already have like a permanent group of producers?"** Now I was confused.  
  


 **"They do."** Brian oppa answered without looking at me. **"I heard that one of their producer got in a car accident. He wouldn't be working for a few months. And another one is expecting a child so they're really short on people."** My mouth formed an 'o'.  
  


**"Well, when will I start?"**   
  


**"In two days."** Teddy was the one to answer. He looked away, feeling guilty.  
  


 **"What the hell?! So, you were still gonna send me even if I refused?"** I said in disbelief. I crossed my arms and looked at every single one of them.   
  


**"Hehe. We love you, kid."** R. Tee oppa said. Everyone followed and shot heart signs in my direction. I let out a sigh. My anger vanishing in seconds. Goddammit. I couldn't stay mad at them. Even though they looked scary and tough with their piercings and tattoos, they acted more like an unnie than an oppa. They were all soft.   
  


**"Helloooo! Now, where's my creampuffs?"** Somi burst through the door, still wearing her training clothes.   
  


**"They ate them all."** I said, hiding my chuckle.  
  


 **"YAH! HOW COULD YOU?! M-my creampuffs..."** Somi dramatically held her hand out while staring at the now empty box.   
  


**"Kid, you were taking too long. We got hungry."** Teddy patted her back and left to his office.   
  


**"I'll buy you another one tomorrow."** I tried to console her. She pouted but still nodded her head. I laughed at this. She was really YG's baby.  
Sometimes I couldn't believe she was the same age as my little brother. Somi was bright and cheerful, the exact opposite of my brother. He was always serious and focused too much on school.  
  


 **"I'll get going now, then."** I packed my things and opened the door.   
  


**"We'll just email you the information."** Brian oppa said practically shouting so that I could hear. I looked back and lifted my thumb. I walked out and headed for the elevator.   
  


I let out a heavy sigh, just realizing now that I just willingly accepted another big chunk of work load.   
  


———•••#•••———  
  


After I finished replacing the food on Kimchi's bowl, I went to my room and opened my laptop. The email was already there, waiting to be opened. It was a time table.   
  


Teddy oppa wasn't lying when he said I was gonna start working for Bighit in two days.   
  


I didn't know what was happening but I suddenly feel restless. My heart was pumping so fast as if it was excited to start working in that company.   
  


_What was happening?!_   
  



	5. ห้า

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit... HE WAS NEAR

  
  
**———•••#•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니  
  


**"Turn Left."** The automated voice from my phone said. _Okay, got it._ I obediently followed what was instructed and turned the wheel to the left.  
  


It was already Wednesday and today was my first day of officially working in Bighit. I am now currently driving to the company. According to my GPS I was only 3 minutes away from the place.   
  


I yawned.   
  


I got up so early with the fear of not finding the company on time. Usually by this time, I am still laying in the comforts of my bed, snoozing on my alarm. YG wasn't really firm with employees. But it was important to give a good impression. Even more so because I didn't know anyone from this company. If they were more on the strict side or had an open environment. I noticed for some time that every company had different working conditions.   
  


**"We arrived at our destination."** The voice once again filled the silence as I parked my car in front of the tall building. I let out a hum of satisfaction as I looked at my phone, the screen displaying 8:15 am. I was fifteen minutes early.   
  


I got out of the car and pushed past the glass doors, proceeding to the front desk. **"Hi, my name's Ronnie. I'm the new producer."** I greeted the lady with a small smile. What's weird is that she returned it as if she already knew who I was and that I didn't really need to introduce myself. However, she feigned innocence and nodded her head.  
  


 ** _"_** **This is your i.d, Ms. Lee. Just head straight to the 12th floor and look for Bang PD. Have a great day!"** She said enthusiastically and waved her hand. I mirrored her movements and gave a tight-lipped smile. I went deeper into the building, my thoughts still on the unusual lady. _Weird_.   
  


When I arrived on the right floor, I immediately saw a signage beside the black door.   
  


———————————————————  
 **• Hitman Bang •**  
 _Producer and Record Executive_  
 _Co-CEO of BigHit Entertainment_  
 _———————————————————_  
  


I cleared my throat and gently knocked on the door. I don't usually get nervous but today was different. I couldn't explain it. Something was about to happen today. I am sure of it. I can even feel my gut churning. I hope it wasn't something bad like embarrassing myself in front of others. Geez, I will probably run for the hills the minute that happens.   
  


A soft 'come in' is heard from the other side. I took a deep breath and turned the knob.   
  


_Wow_.  
  


The room was very spacious. Albums were hanged on the walls and what really made my eyes wide was the enormous amount of trophies displayed on the shelves behind a chubby man that was already looking at me. I winced. He caught me gaping at his office.   
  


**"Good morning, sir."** I bowed in front of him, my cheeks heating up because of embarrassment.  
  


 **"No need to be formal with me, Ronnie."** He said, grinning widely. His eyes forming into tiny crescents. **"Oh, how rude of me! Have a seat! Have a seat!"** He motioned his hands at the comfy chair in front of his table. My shoulders instantly relaxed at his bright character. _Thank god he wasn't one of those people_.   
  


**"Teddy probably already informed you that we are running short of producers."** He started, grabbing a few folders from his side. I nodded in response. **"You will work with our other staffs to make songs for our new boy group."**  
  


 **"When are you planning on debuting them?"** I curiously asked the man. He smiled at me, pleased that I was now showing interest.  
  


 **"Roughly around late February or early March."** He pushed the folder he was organising to my direction. It was the contract.   
  


**"Just sign this and you can start working tomorrow."** I skimmed through the papers, making sure that there wasn't anything shady written on the contract. The papers indicated that I will share an office with two of their producers. And I will work for 8 hours. _Not bad_. I only hope they weren't meticulous and picky like Teddy oppa.   
  


I grabbed the pen and affixed my signature. There was no going back now.   
  


**"Great! Now let me show you around the building. I'll introduce you to the people you will be working."**   
  


I was awkward. I didn't know what to call him yet. _Do I call him Hitman?_  
  


I cringed.  
  


I followed behind him. We walked through the long hallway. Pd-nim was pointing at random rooms. Then a few floors down, we arrived at the recording office. He told me that only two of his producers were present. He opened the door to another room. Two figures sat on swivel chairs, clicking away on their computers. The sound of the door closing made them both turn their heads.   
  


A girl with a pretty bob waved at us. The man with the beanie only nodded.   
  


**"Ronnie, this is Adora and Slow Rabbit."**   
  


**"Hello. My name's Ronnie."** I bowed my head, still shy. **"Please take care of me."**  
  


 **"What a cute name!"** The girl said, amazed by the small accent I used for my name. **"I'm Adora!"**  
  


 **"You can call me Dokki oppa."** The man said offering a shy smile. I mirrored his expression. There was really something about men with cold exteriors and having polar opposite behaviours. Seriously, they acted like unnies.  
  


 **"Now that you're settled, I'll leave you with these two."** Pd-nim announced. Heading to the door when he saw us nodding our heads.  
  


 **"U-uh. This may sound a little weird but what do you call Pd-nim?"** I stuck my thumb to the direction of the door.   
  


**"We call him Bang PD."** Adora giggled, amused by my shyness. Nothing could describe the happiness I felt when I learned that I wasn't gonna call him Hitman _. Oh, thank god_.  
  


We were now sat on the mini sofa, discussing about the mini album we were gonna make. Dokki oppa explained to me that the boys' concept was going to be bright and youthful. There was already a draft and some keywords we were supposed to use for the song making process.   
  


To be honest, I was shocked when I read some of them. The keywords were:  
  


Horns  
Magic  
Friendship  
Dream  
  


And the list goes on. I was slightly intimidated because I've only worked with girl groups and most of them were in another genre.  
  


 **"Let's head to the cafeteria. I'm starving!"** Adora huffed out while stretching her arms. A beautiful G-clef mark graced the skin of her left wrist. I also stood up. My stomach was grumbling for a few hours now. I only had a piece of bread for breakfast and a cup of tea.   
  


**"Let's go."** Dokki oppa grabbed his phone and wallet. Stepping to the side a little, urging us to go first while he opened the door.   
  


I have learned that the cafeteria was the whole second floor. As we made our way to the elevator, I felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket.  
  


Rosie Foodie:  
I miss u :<

MacaRonnie:  
Why do you sound like a   
clingy bf? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
And I have only been gone   
for a day 🙄

Rosie Foodie:  
Then stay there forever  
\- Jen  
  


The girls must have been having lunch together. I giggled. As I was about to type a reply, goosebumps suddenly pricked my skin. My heart was thumping like it joined a marathon. I gasped. My eyes widening at the realization.   
  


_He was near._   
  



	6. zes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ronnie runs. Pushing her tiny legs to get away. Why?
> 
> Because she's a sissy.

****

**  
———•••#•••———**

V ; 뷔 | 김 태형  
  


I've sensed her even before I saw her. I immediately stopped eating. I grabbed the glass of water and downed the liquid in seconds, droplets dribbling down to my chin.   
  


I lifted my head up, scanning the whole place. My eyes frantically searching for the beauty. And there, I saw her. She was near the entrance, her eyes moving. She was also desperately searching for me.   
  


Now I regret sitting in the farthest corner. My hand unconsciously shot up to my chest. I could feel her unsteady heart beat, the fast rhythm quickly matching mine as if they were beating as one.   
  


Even before I could stand up from my position, I saw her frantically saying something to Adora and then right after, dashing through the hall. My smile faltered. _Why was she running away?_  
  


Everything happened so fast. Before I could comprehend what was happening, my feet was heavily moving through the now empty hallway, chasing after my runaway soulmate.   
  


**———•••#•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니  
  


_Shoot. Shoot. Shoot._   
  


_Ronnie, you are such a coward!_   
  


I was pacing back and forth in the parking lot. My hands were shaking and my hair was sticking all over my face. _Oh my god._ I ran away from my soulmate. I can't believe I ran away like a sissy! What would my soulmate think of me now? I pulled my hair hard.  
  


 _Ready, my ass._ Last week I was gushing about when I'll meet him/her but the slightest hints that he/she was near me I run to the opposite direction. Jesus, I really don't get myself.   
  


Before I could continue self destructing, I heard the elevator behind me ding. I slowly turned around.  
  


The doors opened, revealing the most handsome man I had ever laid my eyes upon. His eyes. Oh, his warm brown pools instantly stared into mine. His fluffy hair slightly covering his left eye. I probably looked like a fish out of water with how my mouth opened and closed. _But damn, look at him._  
  


He was more than what I imagined him to be. He was flawless.  
  


My ears were ringing and I began to slightly feel lightheaded because of my erratic heart.   
  


He stepped out and slowly made his way to me. Stopping only a few inches away from me. His gaze still locked with mine. But what made my blood run cold was the way he now sported a deep frown and his brows furrowed.   
  


**"You ran away."** My eyes slightly widened. His voice was so deep. I felt shivers run down my spine and goosebumps already prickling on my skin.  
  


 **"I-i... uhm- I didn't."** I tried to deny. I tore my eyes away from him, my hand pinching my elbow hard. _Fuck, He probably thinks that I have a stuttering disorder_.  
  


He stepped closer to me, his scent quickly invading my senses. It was so masculine. Coffee and musk. I was tempted to step away but that would make him even more upset.   
  


**"I just had to get som-"** I let out a small yelp as I felt his strong arms wrap around me. My eyes were now wide as saucers as I felt him bury his head on the crook of my neck. His nose taking in my scent.   
  


**"It's fine. You're here now. That's all that matters."** I might have died right then and there.   
  


**———•••#•••———**   
  


I squirmed in my seat, feeling uncomfortable with the pair of eyes that had been staring at me for the past 30 minutes. We were in some place that looked like a living room. The couch was electric blue and there were albums displayed on the walls, just like in Bang Pd's office.  
  


I was seated on the edge of the couch while Taehyung was on the other side, making not so subtle moves of scooting closer to me.   
  


**"Yah!"** I jumped when I felt his hands holding my left. I didn't notice that he was now sitting next to me. His thighs were touching mine, leaving no space between us.   
  


**"You're a producer?"** He asked me, trailing his thumb on my bear tattoo. I nodded.  
  


 **"So you're an idol."** I stated the obvious. **"You must be very busy."** My eyes trailed to his white shirt down to his black joggers.   
  


**"Only when we have a comeback."** He said to me, not lifting his eyes away from my wrist. **"But you're gonna have a comeback the same time TXT's gonna debut."** This got his attention. He momentarily stopped drawing circles on my wrist but continued again after a few seconds.  
  


 **"That's true. But you're gonna work here now. We could meet any time."** He smiled at me softly. I pinched his cheeks and pulled him into me. Squeezing him as I laid my head on his shoulder. I was already addicted to his scent.  
  


 **"Okay."** I assured him.  
  


I felt him playing with my hair, his chest letting out a satisfied rumble. We remained in that position for a few minutes until I felt him pull back. His frown and furrowed brows gracing back again on his strong features.  
  


 **"You haven't had lunch."** He talked more to himself. And as if on cue, my stomach made noises. **"You're right."** I sheepishly said, cheeks heating from embarrassment.  
  


 **"Let's eat out."** Taehyung jumped from the seat and hurriedly rummaged through a nearby drawer.   
  


**"But wouldn't you get recognised? I think the cafeteria is safer."** I worriedly said. Taehyung and I haven't really formally met until now but I already knew how harsh their fans reacted. They were very territorial towards the boys. I didn't want to ruin his reputation.  
  


 **"Let's go now."** He stubbornly said, flashing his boxy smile and pulling up a mask right after. **"Wear this."** His hand caging my cheek and the other placing a baseball cap on top of my head.   
  


He pulled me by the wrist and lead me down the hall. His hand crawling to my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine.   
  


**"I think, we'll have to use my car."** I said as I stared down at his shiny luxurious sports car. He scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly smiling at me.   
  


This was the first time someone got embarrassed for being rich in front of me. It sounded weird but everything Taehyung did naturally becomes so adorable.   
  


**"C'mon. It's this way."** I unlocked my car and got in the driver's seat. **"I don't know any places around here. Where should we go?"** I asked him, focusing on the road as we got out of the building.  
  


Taehyung didn't answer. He was too busy playing with my hand. He drew patterns on my skin, smiling to himself as the tingles made the hair on his arm stand up from the electricity.  
  


I shook my head. His smile was so contagious. We were both grinning the whole duration of the car ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armys! I just wanted to say that I also have other stories! If you liked this one, you can also check my other book which revolves mostly on TXT!


	7. Семь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ronnie learns that checking her phone would become a necessity from today onwards.

****

**  
———•••#•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니  
  


**_"This can't be real."_** Rosie still hadn't believed that I have found my soulmate.   
  


**_"Rosie, I've already told you! I have."_** I scratched the top of my head, slightly getting irritated with my best friend. I continued applying moisturizer on my face. It was already nighttime and I was here in my apartment doing my skincare routine while talking on the phone with Rosie.  
  


 ** _"Okay, okay. I understood you the first time. It just feels so surreal that you've already met yours."_** She said, sighing dreamily.   
  


**_"And isn't it scary? You're soulmate isn't just an ordinary idol. He's known globally."_** Rosie's voice now turning worried as she stared at my face on the screen. **_"It will cause a huge stir if the fans discover the news that V sunbaenim has found his soulmate."_**  
  


 ** _"That's true. I heard one of the members experienced that already."_** I stared into space. Pictures of Taehyung smiling kept floating in my mind.   
  


**_"Just be on your toes, Ronnie. You two are both public figures. The media has been hot on your trail ever since you made a name in the industry. They want you to fail. But I won't hesitate to get my hands dirty if they touch you."_** She said all too seriously. My heart melted at this. I blinked back the tears that formed in the corner of my eyes.  
  


Rosie was one of the few people that greatly influenced me. Ever since we were in high school back in Melbourne, she encouraged me to come with her to audition and chase our dreams together. Never has she made me feel like I was alone. She was with me in every hardships. I am beyond grateful.  
  
  


 ** _"I love you, Roseanne."_** I smiled tenderly at her sniffing form on the screen. **_"Love you too, Veronica."_** She almost immediately answered.  
  


 ** _"Ew, why are you two crying?"_** Another voice from the other line said. Rosie turned her head, her camera also tilting to Jennie's confused form.   
  


This caused us both to laugh hysterically. Jennie quickly took the hairdryer on Rosie's vanity and scrambled out. Her muttering 'weirdos' before she slammed the door behind her.   
  


**"We should probably end this. You still have dance practice early in the morning."** I reminded her.   
  


**"Okay~ Good night, Ronnie!"** She blew kisses in my direction and ended the call.   
  


I sighed. Everything she said was true. Both of us won't possibly be having a smooth journey. These sad thoughts continued as I fell asleep.   
  


**———•••#•••———**   
  


**"Oppa, I think it would be better if the pre-chorus would slow down a bit to emphasize the fast beat in the chorus."** I suggested to Dokki oppa. Quickly playing the tune that I have worked on last night. I hummed along and spat out random words so that they could understand me further.   
  


The older one's face brightened, bopping his head to the tune. His ears directed to the speaker just so he could hear it better.   
  


**"Ronnie! Oh my god, your voice!"** Adora gushed holding her hands to her mouth. " **I like it. We'll surely add that one."** Dokki oppa softly said. His eyes now on his computer, adding the tune to the rough sketch of the title track.   
  


**"You should do the demo! I swear, I will be very upset if you didn't."** She chided, holding my shoulder while slightly shaking me.   
  


**"Unnie, a little more compliments and I might believe you."** I jokingly rolled my eyes. **"Don't be silly!"** She hit me in the arm, chuckling. I groaned from the pain.  
  


Seriously, Adora was small and petite but her hands were heavy. She can even take a man down if she wanted to.   
  


The door suddenly cracked open. Donghyuk oppa's (Supreme Boi) head peering in the room.   
  


**"We'll have a meeting with TXT scheduled in the afternoon. Bang Pd told me to inform you."** He said, cracking into a small smile, his dimple showing. We all hummed in response. Adora lifting her thumb while still typing away on her computer. Donghyuk oppa only nodded. He closed the door and went back to his own room. He was working with us on TXT's album but his office was with the remaining producers who was working with BTS.   
  


Hours passed and we have finished the title track's demo. All three of us only having coffee & snack breaks. None of us leaving the office until we were called for the meeting. My voice was slightly scratchy now that I finished recording the guide for the song. I flinched when my hip made cracking noises probably because of sitting in one position for too long.  
  


We met up first with Donghyuk oppa before all of us headed to the conference room. The place being in the 4th floor just beside the Editing Department. Dokki oppa lead the way. All three of us trailing behind him as we passed by many doors. He suddenly stopped in front of a room slightly different from the ones I've seen in this company. That being, the walls were frosted glass and the door was made of dark wood. Dokki oppa opened the door for us, the three of us entering the room first.   
  


The conference room had a huge table with 14 seats in total. 8 seats were already occupied by five young boys, Bang Pd and two people I wasn't familiar with.   
  


All of us bowed first and greeted them before taking our seats.   
  


**"Great, now that you're all here. We'll be discussing further the progress of the title track and the B sides."**   
  


**"Donghyuk already sent me the demo for the title track three hours ago. We'll be hearing it here and maybe point out a few things to improve."**  
Bang Pd clicked on his laptop and the familiar tune of the song we've been working on started playing from the speakers.   
  


I clenched my fists when I heard my voice. Trying so hard not to cringe as I observed their reactions.   
  


One of the choreographers, Sungdeuk oppa unconsciously tapped his finger on the table. Occasionally making random hand movements as he listened intently to the song. The five boys had big grins plastered on their faces, thankfully liking the song as well.   
  


Bang Pd on the other hand, suddenly became all so serious as soon as the music started. His bubbly demeanor vanishing in a matter of seconds. He didn't even flinch when the song came to an end.   
  


Soft claps came from the boys, chattering to themselves as to how the song was catchy. Bang Pd turned to the them. Asking about their thoughts and opinions.   
  


He also asked what the choreographers thought. This went on for about fifteen minutes more. I didn't expect Bang Pd to be this hands on and strict.   
  


**"I think, a few polishes on transitions and the voice recordings would be good to go."** Bang Pd nodded to us, satisfied with our work. **"Oh, and Ronnie, I figure it would be best if you write the lyrics on one of our tracks. Slow Rabbit (Dokki) made it."** He added.  
  


Overall, we now had two 2 songs we still need to complete and another set of five songs to make from scratch that would fit the album's concept. Damn, just enumerating the workload makes me tired already.   
  


**"I think that would be all. Meeting adjourned."** He gathered his things and patted each one of us on the back.  
  


The meeting lasted for an hour and a half. It surprisingly ended faster than expected.  
  


After bowing and saying our goodbyes, all four of us headed now to our floor. The two guy producers talking amongst themselves while I kept silent. My thoughts were already on how to start writing the lyrics.   
  


Today was so draining. I couldn't explain it but somehow I felt weak. My body ached so much. I massaged my shoulders and continued silently trailing behind the guys.  
  


Adora silently looped her arm with mine. Her gaze was still turned ahead. The funny thing is she was so petite, her form only reached below my ears. But I'm thankful that she was comfortable with me.   
  


**"Hey, what time is it already?"** She asked me. I lazily grabbed the phone in my jean pocket. The device not having been touched the whole day. **"Uhm, 4:36 pm."** I distractedly replied. My hand unconsciously went up to my mouth as I gasped.   
  


My attention was now on the chain of message that I have received hours ago.   
  


Tae✌🏼:  
Good morning!  
I'm headed off to work now  
ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
 _Sent 7:45 am_  
  


Tae ✌🏼:  
I'll start practice in 30 minutes  
😔😔  
 _Sent 8:16 am_  
  


Tae ✌🏼:  
Heyyy   
Heyyyyy!! 😙😁  
Ronnie, yoo-hoo~  
 _Sent 8:20 am_  
  


Tae ✌🏼:   
I'll see u at lunch!   
Practice is starting 힝~  
 _Sent 8:43 am_  
  


Tae ✌🏼:  
You weren't at the tables...  
Did you have lunch already?  
🥺🥺  
 _Sent 12:02 pm_  
  


Tae ✌🏼:  
I guess you're busy.  
 _Sent 2:17 pm_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn!!!  
> I guess Ronnie ain't a texter 😬😬
> 
> Oh, if some of you are still confused with my writing style:
> 
> Bold - this is simply their conversations in Korean.
> 
> Italics - this is to express the characters' thoughts. Or when they mentally think of something. (that's basically the same thing but whatever)
> 
> Bold Italics - when you see this, that means any of the characters are speaking in English
> 
> I'm sorry if it's a little messy.
> 
> Oh, anddd I seriously didn't know what I was talking about in this chapter. Obviously, I don't know anything about music and how song writing works. I just threw in there random terms that looks pretty.


	8. ប្រាំបី

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ronnie discovers that food can solve all problems.

****

**  
———•••#•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니

One thing's for sure, I was running. After I boldly asked Adora where Taehyung would be at this time. I sprinted out the building and went to the nearest Panda Express place.   
  


He never really said anything about it but I have felt it for a few days now. His immense love for the said fast food joint was something else. I knew he was craving for this again and I assume he was not allowed to eat junk food because of their strict diet and upcoming comeback. After I got my order, I ran back again to the building, gripping the huge bags of take out. It took me exactly 25 minutes to arrive.  
  


Remembering that Adora told me that they were in the 8th floor, I pressed the exact number on the elevator. I have texted Taehyung a few times already but he still hasn't replied. I felt really guilty. I was too caught up with work that I have almost forgotten that I just recently met my soulmate.   
  


The early stages for us two was crucial because this was the time that our bodies were adjusting to the presence of each other. Our souls mostly relied on our partner's touch and presence. This will go on for a few more days but I haven't done any of it since I met Taehyung. This made me hate myself even more. Now that I wasn't busy anymore, I felt my partner's sullen state.   
  


I stepped out of the elevator. Rows of practice room doors stretched to the end of the hallway. _How was I going to figure out which one he was in?!_ I ran my hands through my sweaty hair.  
  


A door a meter away from me suddenly miraculously opened. It was as if the heavens heard me. **"Hey! Hey, wait!"** I called out. I ran towards his towering build.  
  


 **"Noona, hi!"** He smiled at me, confusion evident on his face. I suddenly felt awkward. He was probably thinking why the hell I was here. Only artists and trainees were allowed on this floor.  
  


I returned his smile, noticing two cute pair of dimples showing on his cheeks. **"Soobin, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you right now. I know you are all busy but uhm.... Can you do me a favor?"** I nervously rambled, afraid that he might refuse.   
  


His mouth formed a small 'o' but he nodded anyway. **"Sure, noona. As long as it will be quick. We only have fifteen minutes of break before we continue practicing."** I winced at this. He was willing to sacrifice his rest for my stupidity.  
  


 **"Uh, can you give this to your sunbaenims? I don't know exactly where their room is located so,"** I trailed, scratching my ear at the awkwardness of the situation.  
  


 **"Sure!"** The tall boy enthusiastically said, grabbing the plastic bags. **"Thank you so much Soobin!"** I bowed a few times. Now grinning widely.   
  


**"It's nothing, noona."** He waved his hand around. **"I'll get going now then. Thank you again, Soobin!"** I waved my hands and turned around. Quickly hiding in the corner as I watched the boy head to the 6th door on the right.  
  


I watched him knock on the door a few times. The door opened fast, letting out a curious Namjoon eyeing the bags. I let out a string of curses when I realized that I forgot instructing the innocent lad of not telling my name.   
  


I tried desperately reading their mouths but with how poor my eyesight is, I only figured a few 'aah's and 'okay's. Still confused, Namjoon accepted the bags anyway.   
  


I quickly hid when Soobin turned around, proceeding to his own room.  
  


I squeezed my eyes shut. Praying that Taehyung will receive the little note I slipped in the bag.   
  


**———•••#•••———**   
  


**"So, let me get this straight. You want me to join your weekend busking sessions?"** I peered at the three excited individuals that I have now become close to.   
  


**"Yes! It'll be fun!"** Adora gushed, her hands clapping excitedly. **"It was about time, I had another singer with me! So please, please, please, Ronnie!"**   
  


**"At Saturdays we perform in Han River at 5:00 pm to 7:30 pm. Then on Sundays we go to City Central, we perform near the fountain at 6:00 pm to 8:30 pm."** Dokki oppa explained. He was leaning forward, hoping for me to agree.  
  


It sounded so fun. At least on weekends I could spend my nights with them instead of just laying on the couch and watching tv.  
  


 **"Plus, the money we earn goes to charity."** Donghyuk oppa chided in. He was raising his eyebrows, daring me to refuse.  
  


 **"Okay! Okay! I'll join."** I lifted my hands up in mock surrender, chuckling. They were so adorable.   
  


**"You're fluent in English, Ronnie, right? I'll prepare a list with a few western songs! Oh my god! I'm so excited!"** Adora was now tightly latching on to me.   
  


**"I wish it was Saturday already."** She sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder. **"Go back to work kid. We still have tons to work on."** Donghyuk oppa ruffled her hair and stood up, going back to his studio room. **"Oh well, back to reality."** I exasperatedly sighed.  
  


**———•••#•••———**   
  


All three of us decided to work over time. I still didn't have progress with the song lyrics so I just decided to help Donghyuk oppa edit a few beats. My stomach was constantly churning because of the unsettling feeling of not seeing Taehyung for hours now. I feel agitated, bouncing my thighs and unconsciously tapping my index finger on the desk.  
  


We've been sending each other emails of tunes back and forth for two hours now. None of us were completely satisfied with our work. We've only finished up until the second verse in Cat & Dog.   
  


**"I'm off now, guys. I'll see you all tomorrow."** I slowly packed my things and hugged each of them.   
  


My head was lowered as I searched for the keys in my bag. I continued walking in the now empty parking lot. My footsteps was the only thing you could hear echoing in the place. I instantly shivered as the cold seeped through my clothes, realizing that I left my coat on the couch back in the studio.   
  


I stopped on my tracks as I saw a familiar figure leaning on my car. He had his hands inside his pockets while he impatiently tapped his feet on the ground. He must've waited here for more than a few minutes. Without sparing a second, I rushed to him. Stopping a few inches, remembering the incident today.  
  


 **"H-hi."** I said shortly, unsure of what to say. The sound of my voice made him lift his head. His piercing gaze dropped from my thin shirt to the pants that I was wearing.   
  


**"You're gonna get a cold from that flimsy shirt."** He eyed me disapprovingly.   
  


He clicked his tongue, hurriedly removing his hoodie and wore it above my head. I blushed when he even helped me put on the sleeves. **"You're the one out here in the cold."** I said.   
  


**"Just get us in the car, Ronnie."** He sounded so exhausted.   
  


I hurriedly unlocked the door, a few things dropping from my bag because of panic. Just when I got my things, a honk from the car made me jump. Taehyung was already seated in front of the wheel. **"Hurry."** He loudly said from the window.   
  


**"B-but, how? Why are you.... Where are we going?"** I rambled still confused. I got inside the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt.   
  


**"We'll be having a talk at your place."** He tried to sound cold and serious but I could see a small smile was breaking through the side of his lips.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V can be smooth af sometimes...or not Mehehehe~
> 
> Tbh, I'm really excited for the next chapter. Stay tuned for 4D alien's sleek moves. (っ˘ω˘ς )💜💜💜


	9. εννέα

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they find themselves in a very awkward position and the only solution Ronnie comes up with is calling Chaeng. SOS, the really girl needs it.

****

**  
———•••#•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니  
  


The atmosphere in the car was so weird because of a certain someone beside me. Taehyung was trying so hard not to crack a smile. Even when we stopped at a drive thru to get dinner, I saw in the corner of my eye how he victoriously fist pumped the air.   
  


I chuckled, he probably thinks that I don't see it.  
  


The rest of the car ride was just me telling him the directions while he still kept his cool 'I'm still mad' front. _Good lord, was he seriously this excited to come to my place?_ When we finally pulled up, Taehyung immediately held my hand. The other holding the bags as I guided him to my apartment.   
  


**"Woah."** I smiled when I heard him say that from the back. I placed my bag on the sofa and returned to hand him my extra slippers. **"You've got a nice place."** Taehyung said, mindlessly walking around in my apartment.  
  


My apartment was something I was really proud of. It wasn't as big compared to the other ones in the building but mine was still pretty decent. I have bought this after a collaboration with one of JYP's groups becoming successful. The walls were all white. A few touches of gold and grey made my home look clean and organized.   
  


**"You play the piano?!"** I heard Taehyung yell near the living room, now touching a few keys from my grand piano. That was actually a gift from Jennie... I know, _so extra_  
  


 **"Let's eat first, c'mon."** I called him from the dining area. It was a four seater, wooden table just beside the kitchen. We both sat in front of each other. Taehyung automatically grabbing the dishes and putting a large amount on my plate.   
  


**"Yah! Yah! I can't finish all of these."** I stared wide eyed at the mountain of food in front of me. He cutely rolled his eyes and scoffed. **"At least try to finish it. I'll have it if you can't eat anymore."** He said with a mouthful of food.   
  


I sighed and began eating.   
  


**"You're left handed?"** Taehyung asked me after a couple of minutes. His eyes were trained to my left hand holding the chopsticks. I only nodded.   
  


**"I inherited it from my dad."** I told him. (idek if you can inherit this but i'm left handed so whatever)  
  


 **"They're in Australia, right?"** He peered at me curiously. I tilted my head and furrowed my brows. **"Wait, how do you know they're from there?"** I asked him. His ears immediately turned bright red. He turned away from me, refusing eye contact.   
  


**"I, uhm... g-googled you."** Taehyung grabbed the glass on his side, downing the liquid quickly. I cackled.   
  


**"Don't worry. I did too!"** I told him with a toothy grin. **"V, born in Seo District, Daegu. Has a height of 5'10. And is already 22 years old."** I imitated Siri and wiggled my eyebrows to which he laughed so hard. His eyes formed into crescents and his boxy smile came in to view.   
  


This made everything around us lighter. We spent the whole dinner throwing facts about each other. If it was another person, I would have been creeped out but the thought of him getting interested in knowing me too made my insides melt. We were now curled up on the couch watching _Clueless_. I had my legs crossed while Taehyung was laying sideways, his legs draped over mine.   
  


**"Omo, do you hear that?"** Taehyung jumped up into a sitting position. He had his mouth open in concentration while trying to find the noise.   
  


**"That's probably my dog."** I told him, getting up from the couch and hollered in the hallway. **"Kimchi!!! Come here, baby!"**   
  


Soft padding on the ground became louder as my dog ran to me. She jumped a few times before licking my legs.   
  


**"She looks like Yeontan!"** I heard Taehyung suck in a breath. He sat on the floor and rubbed Kimchi's white fur.   
  


**"Who's Yeontan?"** I asked him. Also sitting beside him as I watched him play with my dog. **"My son."** I gasped.  
  


**"You also have a dog?"**   
  


He nodded, never taking his eyes off of Kimchi. I puffed out my cheeks. The thought of us being so alike made me ecstatic. Both of us shot our heads up when my wall clock made soft dings. This happens when the hands point at the numbers 6, 9, 12, and 3.   
  


**"Taehyung, it's already late. Can you still drive?"** I said to him, worried that he might fall asleep driving on his way home. We didn't notice the time passing so quickly. It was already 9:00 in the evening. His face fell when he too saw the time. A small pout appearing on his soft delicate lips.   
  


**"You can stay the night here."** I said, unsure if this was going way too fast. My apartment only had two rooms, the master bedroom and the guest room that I made into an office. Omo, one of us will have to sleep on the couch.   
  


**"Really?"** His face lit up again. He bit his lip to contain his excitement. **"I can let you borrow some of my brothers clothes. I think you have the same size."** I offered. Taehyung only shook his head. He got up from the seat and reached for his duffel bag. **"I have extra clothes here."** He proudly stated.   
  


I didn't want to assume but he was unexpectedly prepared for this. _Too_ prepared.   
  


**"Okay then. Follow me to my room."** I stood up and lead him to the flight of stairs. **"It's this way."** I turned the knob and let him go in first. I switched on the lights. Wincing when the messy bed unfolded right before our eyes.   
  


I quickly ran past him and fixed the tangled sheets. **"It's nice in here."** Taehyung unconsciously said. He went near the wall and stared at the frames with admiration in his eyes. **"How old were you here?"** He turned to me, pointing at the picture in the middle. **"Fourteen."** His lips formed a cute 'o' shape.   
  


It was a picture taken during a festival in school. Chaeng and I were wearing our uniforms while smiling at the camera.   
  


**"You can take a shower in my bathroom."** I said after I finished looking for an extra towel in my cabinet. **"Here's the towel. There's an extra toothbrush in the drawer near the sink."** I instructed him. Taehyung didn't waste a second and went in.   
  


I let out a breath when my thighs hit the soft mattress. I didn't know how to explain to him that I only had one room spare and it was my bedroom. I hurriedly reached for my phone and texted my best friend.  
  


MacaRonnie:  
hALP!!  
He's in my room!!  
I only have one bed!!  
What do I do?! ㅠㅠ  
 _Sent 9:17 pm_

I impatiently tapped on my thighs. I hope Chaeng reads this before Taehyung finishes his bath. She finally replied after a few minutes.   
  


Rosie Foodie:  
Ain't gonna ask why he's there  
But okie okie  
Just act natural and prepare the pillows   
in the couch already.   
_Sent 9:20 pm_  
  


MacaRonnie:   
On it!  
This is why I love u  
Omg  
 _Sent 9:20 pm_  
  


I quickly got up and went down to the living room carrying two pillows and a blanket. I hummed in satisfaction once I've finished making the small furniture comfortable and soft to sleep in.   
  


Just as I opened the door to my room, Taehyung was already in front of my vanity, drying his hair with a blower. He was already dressed in a loose black shirt and grey fitted sweats.  
  


 **"Where'd you go?"** He casually asked me. I gulped. My eyes trying so hard not to travel down to his friend that was already saying 'hi' to me. I struggled to come up with an answer. My face was already hot and his innocent doe eyes wasn't really helping the awkward situation.  
  


 **"Hey, are you okay? You're face is red."** I flinched when his hand cupped my chin. He was already in front of me. His eyes curiously grazing at my burning cheeks.   
  


**"Oh no! Don't worry about me! It's just hot!"** I squeaked out, furiously fanning my face to cool down the redness.   
  


_Jesus, this is going to be a long night_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 👋🏼
> 
> Everybody praise King TaeTae with his sleek moves!


	10. दस

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Adora..... If only you knew

****

**  
———•••#•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니  
  


**"Kimchi, stop!"** I croaked out, somehow the tiny furry animal has climbed into the bed and began licking my face. Giggles from my side made me turn my head around. A puffy faced Taehyung had his arms draped around my waist. His heavy legs caging mine, hindering it from moving. **"Morning."** His raspy voice brought tingles down my spine. _Oh wow, I could get used to this sight every day._  
  


Taehyung's bed hair made him a hundred times more attractive. A small shadow of facial hair peppered the area around his upper lip and his eyelids were a bit puffy.   
  


**"Good morning."** I pulled the covers more to hide my face. Compared to him, I surely looked like I haven't showered for days. My hair probably looked like a bird's nest.   
  


Taehyung playfully pulled the duvet down, rolling on top of me. He securely held both sides of my face and stared. His eyes filled with admiration as his lips tugged into a big grin. **"You're so adorable."** He said all too seriously, continuing his stare.  
  


I rolled my eyes, trying so hard not to swoon at his flowery words. **"Get off. We still have work."** I reminded him. Roughly pushing him to the side and putting Kimchi gently on the floor. Last night was a mess. Taehyung must have sensed my plan because as soon as he finished blow drying his hair, he went downstairs and returned the pillows on my bed.   
  


**"H-hey! You can't just do that!"** I said, slightly panicking. He only responded with a scoff. He flicked off the light-switch and wordlessly scooped me off the floor and tossed me on the bed. He immediately laid on the other side and pulled the covers around us. **"You're unbelievable. You know that?"** Once my eyes adjusted to the dark, I glared at his grinning form. I ignored the sparks that went up my arm as it touched his hand.   
  


**"Good night to you too, Ronnie."** He slid his hand under my head and pulled me to his warm chest. **"Now sleep."**  
  


That was how I ended up sleeping beside him. The memories brought a smile to my face. I head straight to the bathroom, Taehyung following right behind me. I handed him his toothbrush and began doing my own morning routine. His eyes silently followed my form as I brushed my teeth. **"Taph taring."** I managed to say, looking at him through the mirror.  
  


He playfully bumped his hips on mine and went behind me. He leaned his chin on top of head and continued brushing his teeth. _Oh my god_. He is so clingy.  
  


The hair on my nape stood as I felt tiny electricity on both my arms. The thirteen year old me would scream so loud if she knew that all her fantasies of her soulmate came true because jesus, this was paradise. Taehyung's hold was strong and I could feel every ripple of muscle on my back.   
  


This went on for fifteen minutes. I helped him with his skin care, laughing a couple of times because of his beagle like character.   
  


**"I'll drive this time."** Taehyung said once we arrived in front of my car. I stared at him for a few seconds before tossing him the keys. **"Sure."**  
  


I smiled to myself while I stared out the window. Today was such a great day. The sun was out, making it a little warmer amidst the autumn winds. Taehyung drove smoothly, I couldn't help but stare at his side profile. My lips parting unconsciously as I trailed my eyes from his jawline to his pinkish lips. I gulped when I saw his tongue casually sweep through his bottom lip. _How the hell did it look even plumper?!_  
  


I flinched when his eyes glanced at me. He chuckled, holding his hand out. I silently took it, not sparing him a glance because of embarrassment. **"Let's get breakfast first. I'm hungry."** He said, never letting go of my hand even when he had to turn the gear.   
  


**"Let me guess, you want panda express again."** I deadpanned. He squeezed my hand and shyly gave me a smile.   
  


**"I can sense you wanting to eat from there, you know."** I chuckled, poking his cheek. **"Hey! You don't hear me complain when I feel you craving for bubble tea!"** He shot his lower lip out, frowning at me.   
  


**"Fine, fine. Panda express it is.** " I jokingly sighed.   
  


To be honest, I have also grown to love the fast food. I just wanted to see his adorable reaction.   
  


**"Oh my god! Did you see the letter I sent you?"** I shot up from my seat. Now remembering the whole fiasco. We didn't actually talk about it but I just needed to confirm if he had read the letter I wrote.  
  


 **"The what?"** My eyes went large. I began to panic as I imagine one of his members reading the words in it. **"I slipped a letter in one of the bags."** I silently said.  
  


 **"Was it yellow? I saw Namjoon hyung reading it."** Oh no. I shut my eyes tightly. **"Did you already tell your members that you found me?"** I asked, silently praying that he did and explained the whole situation.   
  


He shook his head, his eyes still on the road. _Well, they do now_.   
  


He ruffled my hair once we stopped at a red light. **"We can trust him, Ronnie. Don't worry."** I really don't know how he does it but Taehyung can make me calm and feel at ease easily. **"Whatever you say."** I sighed, continuing to relax in my seat.   
  


**"Ready for tomorrow?! Because I am!"** Adora giddily bounced to her feet, hugging me once I arrived in the office. **"Of course. Just give me the set of songs first. So that at least I can practice."** I informed her, already peering at the piece of paper in her hand.   
  


**"Here, I worked on it the whole night! I just couldn't help it. I was so excited."** I chuckled, slightly patting Adora's head to calm her down. I was actually the youngest out of all of us here but Adora naturally acts like the maknae with her bubbly attitude.   
  


I swiftly read the list, humming in response when I saw that I was familiar to all of the songs. So basically we will be singing a total of twelve songs a day.  
  


Day 1   
• Won't Go Home without You - Maroon 5  
• Love Ya - Hyukoh  
• Hate that I love you - Rihanna ft. Neyo  
• 11:11 - Taeyeon  
• Two is better than One - Boys like girls ft. Taylor Swift

  
And the list continued on.

I placed my sling bag and the take out from earlier down on the coffee table, Adora's curious eyes following my every movement. **"Wow, I didn't know you like Panda express."** She said, eyeing the bag. **"This reminds me, you haven't met BTS yet right?"** I nodded. My heart doubling in speed. Just the mere mention of the band gives me anxiety. Oh my god.  
  


 **"You'll like them! They also like Panda Express, especially V! I feel like you two will get along pretty well!"** I froze. I didn't know what to say.  
  


Oh, Adora. If only you knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time you read panda express 😂😂
> 
> Guys, I know it's frustrating reading the same word over and over but I just couldn't think of something to replace the term lmao


	11. mười một

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 📌 Must Read 📌  
> Supreme Boi is Donghyuk  
> Slow Rabbit is Dokki (토끼 - Rabbit)
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> Supreme Boi was supposed to be a part of BTS back when they were still planning to form a hiphop group but later on became a music producer in Bighit.

****

**  
———•••#•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니

**"Oh, you think so?"** I asked, feigning innocence. Damn, I felt really bad hiding something big from them. I mean, I wasn't technically lying to their faces but one of the terms I signed in the contract was no dating an employee. And clearly, Taehyung was one of their valued artists. I didn't want to risk it. Plus, they emphasized the word 'strictly' which makes it ten times more terrifying.   
  


**"Yeah! They're very funny and talented kids. I'm sure you'll fit right in!"** Adora enthusiastically nodded her head, her cute bob shaking side to side.   
  


After a couple of hours later, we finally finished until the third verse in Cat & Dog. The only thing missing now was the chorus and the bridge.   
  


The entire office fell to a productive silence as we all focused on our workload. Dokki oppa was on his side, making random tunes with the piano, his headphones plugged in as he wrote different keys on a piece of paper. While me on the other hand was still stuck with the lyrics for the title track. Usually back in YG, Teddy was the one who handled the big parts like the main song in the album. I only made occasional tweaks on it since I was assigned with the B-sides.   
  


I let out a loud yelp when I felt a stinging pain on my hip. I jumped up from my seat and massaged the now bruising area. Both Dokki oppa and Adora shot me worried glances, taking off their headphones. **"Are you alright?"** Dokki oppa paused from his work. I must have been really loud for them to both hear me. I clicked my tongue.   
  


**"Y-yes! Yes, just a cramp! Haha."** I felt my cheeks redden from embarrassment. I sucked at lying. I tend to stutter a lot and I couldn't look at the person straight in the eyes. That was how horrible I was.   
  


But on another note, what the hell just happened?   
  


The moment I sat down on the office chair, I heard my phone make a small ding beside my computer. My hand unconsciously reached for the device, I was so confused.   
  


Tae ✌🏼:  
Sorry  
I accidentally fell on the floor!  
Practice is so difficult   
ㅠㅠ  
 _Sent 9:34 am_

I grunted. Hell, I was not aware that we can feel each other's pain. This was so weird. Every signs of having found my partner is now gradually showing. Out of curiosity, I pinched my arm a few times.   
  


I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I felt my phone make a ding noise again.

Tae ✌🏼:  
Hajimaaa  
It hurts!! ;-;  
 _Sent 9:36 am_

MacaRonnie:  
Be careful next time then  
That really scared me  
 _Sent 9:36 am_

Tae ✌🏼:  
Okayy  
 _Sent 9:36 am_

**"You okay now?"** Adora looked at me weirdly, her eyes curiously trailing down to the device in my hand. I quickly placed it back on the desk, smiling sheepishly at her. **"Yup!"** I said in an overly pitched voice.   
  


**"Okay then."** She still wasn't convinced but dejectedly turned to continue with what she was doing.  
  


It went on like this until we all decided to grab something to eat at the cafeteria. I nervously gulped when I saw at the center table BTS was happily eating, the hairs on my arm stood up as I made eye contact with my other half. He openly smiled his widest at me which I returned with a look of surprise. Why the hell was he so casual?! Or was I just overreacting?   
  


Thankfully neither of the two producers on my side noticed the not so little exchange and lead me to a table near the glass doors. Oh thank god. I decided to accompany Dokki oppa in choosing the food while Adora watched our things on the table.   
  


**"Have you chosen already, Ronnie?"** Dokki oppa casually placed his hand on my shoulder whilst still looking up at the menu. I was about to answer when I felt eyes burning on the back of my head. An unsettling feeling made my stomach churn which I already assume coming from a particular someone.   
  


**"The same one as Adora is having, oppa."** I said, turning to his side to smile at the sweet guy. He hummed in response before talking to the cashier. While Dokki oppa was preoccupied, I subtly turned my head around.   
  


I flinched when I'm immediately met with eyes shooting daggers at me. Taehyung was the only one frowning at their table. He had his hands curled into fists as he watched me. I quickly turned around. _Woah_. My hands unconsciously went up to my chest. What was his problem?   
  


**"You carry this."** Dokki oppa placed three water bottles in front of me while he started to carry the heavy tray to our table. I clicked my tongue, continuing to follow him from behind.   
  


**"Oh, Ronnie. You're phone has been ringing for a while now."** Adora kindly informed me the moment we all settled around the table. Well, who could that be? _Let me guess..._. Oh yeah, my soulmate. I rolled my eyes.  
  


I grabbed the device off the table and read the long chain of messages. 

Tae ✌🏼:  
I'm already here!  
:3  
 _Sent 12:02 pm_

Tae ✌🏼:  
I see you ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
 _Sent 12:06 pm_

Tae ✌🏼:  
I don't like the way that producer is holding you.   
Can you please remove his hand?  
 _Sent 12:08 pm_

Tae ✌🏼:  
Ronnie, i swear...  
I'll go there if you don't remove his friggin hand  
 _Sent 12:08 pm_

MacaRonnie:  
You're joking..  
 _Sent 12:12 pm_

I peered at their direction and I saw him playing with his lips while looking at his phone. 

Tae ✌🏼:  
I am not   
>:(  
 _Sent 12:12 pm_

MacaRonnie:  
Well, you've got to get used to it  
I work with them, Tae  
And don't use aegyo on me   
I'm telling you  
It's not gonna work  
 _Sent 12:13 pm_

I placed my phone down after I finished speaking my mind. I ignored the dinging noises and started eating with both of my friends.   
  


The feeling of getting glared at continued as I ate my lunch.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might have noticed, I am blatantly promoting TXT in this book lmfaoooo


	12. labing dalawa

****

**  
———•••#•••———**

V ; 뷔 김 태형

I unconsciously straightened my back when I saw her enter the doors. My hands reached up to subtly fix my messy hair. She was wearing a simple black turtle neck shirt and dark jeans. Her pants emphasizing her hips and legs a little bit more.   
  


I bit my lip in eagerness as I wait for her eyes to meet mine. Everything she did was breathtaking.   
  


**"Hyung, try this! It's delicious."** Jungkook patted my arm to get my attention but I just couldn't peel my eyes off of Ronnie.   
  


I flashed her a big smile as her eyes finally drifted to my direction. I chuckled when she yelped in surprise. So cute. **"Hyung!"** Jungkook was now scowling when I turned to him. **"W-what?"** I turned my head towards the boy. Now he looked irritated.   
  


**"Nothing."** He answered coldly. I couldn't help but to pinch his cheeks. Our maknae was so adorable. He has his arms crossed while his lower lip stuck out. I chuckled. **"Why are you suddenly so bright?"** Jimin narrowed his eyes at me. He stopped eating momentarily and looked at me.  
  


 **"I'm always like this."** I tried to play it off by keeping a straight face. Jimin was too nosy today.  
  


Namjoon hyung suddenly cleared his throat. He turned to my direction and flashed me a subtle smile before starting a new topic, earning all of their attention. Well, except for one.   
  


I tuned all of them out. My eyes trailing back to her. I frowned when only Ronnie and Dokki hyung went to the counter. My brows furrowed when I saw him making flirty moves with her. He was touching her! And she's letting him! My frown was a full on scowl now. I didn't like what I was seeing. 

**———•••#•••———**

Ronnie ; 런니

**"Ronnie, you're in luck!"** I lifted my eyes off of the computer to look at Adora. **"Why?"** I asked curiously.  
  


 **"We're meeting BTS today!"** She clapped her hands excitedly and gushed. My mouth fell open. **"For what?"** I asked, slightly panicking. I fully stopped what I was doing and faced her.   
  


**"Nothing special. We just figured that it would be perfect if you met them."** Dokki oppa explained, his eyes still glued to his notebook. Well, he wouldn't be saying that if he knew Taehyung was being an ass to him a couple of minutes ago. I grimaced.  
  


 **"It's fine! No need to do that!"** I said too loudly. Now I had their whole attention. They both looked at me curiously with furrowed brows. On normal days I would have grabbed on the opportunity right off the bat just to get out of the office and they knew that. They're faces screamed the question 'what gives?'   
  


**"I'll meet them soon anyway. And they obviously are busy people! I don't want to be a bother!"** I nervously shifted my eyes away, slightly nibbling on my lips.   
  


**"Actually, they're all excited to meet you! Especially Namjoon and V! Typically it would have been J-hope and Jimin but those two are ecstatic to meet our new producer."** Adora insisted. I sighed. Now, I didn't have a choice. **"Fine."** I forced out a small smile to match her enthusiasm.   
  


I just hope that they'll like me. This thought has been bothering me for days. I know that the boys are a huge part of Taehyung. They've matured and grown together. They've been to thick and thin. So, just to hear them say that they like me would be everything. They're impressions on me mattered.   
  


**"Great! They're free for an hour at around 2:45!"** She informed me.   
  


Because of Adora's sudden announcement, I couldn't focus on anything after. I nervously kept on checking the time. I have checked myself in the mirror countless of times already in the span of just thirty minutes. I wasn't the least bit nervous. No. Psh, it was only meeting Taehyung's brothers. No biggie.   
  


**"Yo, Ronnie. Stop fidgeting. I know they're big artists but trust me. They are really down to earth."** Dokki oppa placed his hand on my arm to stop me from annoyingly tapping a pen on the desk. Unconsciously, I began bouncing my leg. This was even more nerve wracking than when I auditioned for YG. I was sweating bullets now. My heart was pounding rapidly inside my chest and I felt really parched. **"Let's go! Joon texted me already."** Adora bursted through the doors carrying what seems to be boxes of pizza and big bottles of soda. Dokki oppa quickly tended to her and softly nodded at me.   
  


I sighed. This was it.   
  


**"You know all their names right, Ronnie?"** Adora asked me as we continued to walk down the long hallway. A month ago, I would have definitely said no but considering the turn of events now, I did. I googled them like a stalker. **"Of course."** I calmly said, playing it off.   
  


**"Great! We're here."** She didn't wait long and knocked.   
  


A very handsome red head opened the door and flashed us a smile. I swear I could have sworn I heard angels singing in the background. It was crazy. His smile itself can brighten a room. So this was J-hope. **"Come in! Hi, Hello!"** Goodness. Even his voice was... oh my god. I forgot what I was about to say.   
  


I quietly trailed behind both the producers. Stepping out just a little to greet them. They must all be super close. Adora and Dokki oppa casually said their hello's. They pulled me further into the room and made me face all seven gorgeous men. **"H-hi... I'm Ronnie, a new producer. Please take good care of me."** I squeaked out. I hear Taehyung in the corner trying so hard to cover his laugh with a cough. He was leaning on the mirror, watching me stumble with my words.   
  


**"You're so pretty!"** The guy in the farther back, Jimin cutely said. He was leaning forward as he blatantly stared at me, his mouth was hanging open. He looked small in the pictures but surely still towered over me.   
  


**"Thank you."** I lowered my head, trying to hide the pink tinge that was forming on my cheeks. **"Jungkook, can you carry the table here? Let's all sit down."** Namjoon expertly instructed the youngest. All of us gathered around and formed a circle. Dokki oppa and Adora were already busy talking with Jin and Yoongi. This left me with just quietly chewing on food, looking around me from time to time.   
  


I felt Jimin inch closer beside me. I momentarily stopped eating and faced him. **"Ronnie, how old are you exactly?"** He asked when he was sitting close enough. **"I'm 21."** This caught the attention of the youngest who was busy stuffing his face at first. **"Aww man. So you're my noona."** I laughed a little. It was an adorable sight. He had his cheeks stuffed and his doe eyes were filled with disappointment. **"Nice! So that means I'm** **the** **oppa."** Jimin's expression was much different than Jungkook's. He looked relieved and glad at the same time.   
  


**"You should ask her the important question, Chim. Like does she already have a boyfriend and all that."** Taehyung cut in our conversation. I didn't even notice him listening to us because of how far he was seated. His face was dark and his voice was sarcastic. Irritation rolled off of him in waves, I strongly felt it in me too.  
  


Jimin and Jungkook immediately turned to me. They're eyes sharing similar questions. **"Do you have a boyfriend, noona?"** The younger one took the courage to ask. Jimin was attentively waiting for my answer.  
  


I smiled at them softly and nodded my head. **"Yup, I do."**   
  


**"Oh."**   
  


Their faces fell at the same time. Jungkook pouted and bitterly continued eating. Jimin on the other hand, seemed disappointed but still continued making small talks with me. This time his actions were a little less assertive.


	13. dreizehn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfaooo I forgot to tell you guys that Ronnie's official face claim is Nana Komatsu! She was the first person that popped inside of my head the moment I started writing this story. But no pressure though! You can imagine our lead as who ever you want :)

****

**  
———•••#•••———**  
  


Ronnie ; 런니

The short break was spent filled with laughs and genuine excitement as we cracked cheesy jokes and funny stories. It made me so happy that I clicked with Bangtan naturally. I really saw their brotherhood even though the meeting was brief. Jimin and Kookie were the ones I felt the most connection with. Not only because they were near my age but because their personality meshed well with my quiet and calm self.  
  


I got their numbers right before the three of us left and we've already made a group chat. The boys were sweeter as I got to know them better. All night we just sent funny edits of their faces and memes their fans made. So when the weekends came, I woke up pretty late. It was already 10:00 am and I was still laying here in bed, contemplating if I should get up or continue sleeping. The answer revealed itself pretty quick when my stomach growled so loudly.   
  


I grunted and pulled myself out of the soft mattress. I sluggishly made my way down the stairs. Freezing for a second when I hear the television make soft noises. Basing from the sound, it was turned to the sports channel. Basketball to be more specific. _Ugh_ , my brother was here.   
  


**"Let me guess, you ran out of food again in your dorm."** I told the visitor as I hopped off the last step. Vaughn looked up from the screen and broke into a small smile. Kimchi too was awake and was hanging out with him. I went near the couch and threw my body at him, crushing his bones in the process. **"Missed you."** I said as I squeezed his shoulder.   
  


**"My roommate kept eating all of our food. I went here with the hopes of eating but your fridge has the** **exact** **same state as ours."** His deep voice was muffled by my hair. I felt him peck my cheek when I finally let go. **"Should we go grocery shopping? Noona's treat."** I offered the poor boy. He nodded eagerly. **"Let's be quick. I have a test on Monday."** I sighed. Of course he did. He always studies even when there wasn't even a test. Vaughn was practically glued to his books.   
  


**"Sure. Just wait here. If you get hungry, there's still bananas on the counter."** I ran up the stairs again and quickly got my necessities. I took a five minute shower and pulled up a simple black hoodie and sweats.   
  


I rolled my eyes when I saw my brother memorising something from his phone. Whatever it is, it looked hard. **"Let's go."** I tapped his shoulder and lead the way to the door. Before I could even touch the knob, he beat me to it. Opening it for me and ushering me to go out first. I hummed in approval. Hehe. I have raised him well.   
  


**"Vaughn, can you go find us a cart?** **"** Without a word, he walked to the direction of what seems to be stacks of baskets and carts. We just arrived at the local grocery but my companion here was already attracting too many teenage eyes.   
  


I giggled when I saw girls around his age whisper among themselves and point towards his tall figure. Yeah, my brother was hella attractive if I say so myself. His beauty mark near his eye was his charming point.   
  


Vaughn was sweet but he was a very tough nut to crack when it comes to people he didn't know. He always had a brooding look, a perfect definition of a resting b*tch face on a guy. It scared me to be honest, how he already knows what he wants in life and the level of maturity that he had wasn't exactly the same as the people around him.   
  


He was only seventeen but instead of hanging around his friends, he was reading medical books to prepare himself for college and later on, med school.   
  


**"C'mon, noona."** He snaked his hand on my hips and pushed the cart. We started with dairy products. Getting milk, cheese and eggs for him in his dorm. **"Cup ramen please."** He bent down to whisper. I frowned. **"No, that's too unhealthy."** I turned the cart to the direction of the fruits and vegetables stubbornly, swatting his enormous hands in the process. I heard him let out a small grunt of disapproval. **"I'll buy you those if you at least hang out with your friends on Sunday. You're missing out on everything too much."** I nagged, my hands were rested on my hips as I poked his chest.   
  


**"I already made plans tomorrow,** **Miss Lee** **. So can we please get ramen?"** He turned the cart around forcefully this time, leaving me there laughing at his attitude. I wish I can say he was adorable but knowing how he towered over me with his 6'1 height, never mind.   
  


———•••#•••———  
  


**"Take this with you, eat it with Soonyoung."** I handed him the take out I ordered. **"I'll see you, probably next Saturday. Bye noona."** I called him out before he could even turn around.   
  


**"Where's my hug?"** I held out my hands towards my now irritated baby brother. **"Noona, as you can see. My hands are occupied right now."** Instead of a hug, he pecked me on the cheek. **"Bye."** He nodded at me curtly and disappeared into the school building.   
  


I harshly hit my face when I remembered that today was the busking event. Crap. I only have at least two hours to listen to the songs Adora has arranged. I hurriedly made a u-turn and drove off to my apartment.  
  


Once I arrived, I quickly headed to my make shift office. I opened my laptop and searched the unfamiliar ones she listed.   
  


Oh.  
  


I sucked in a breath when some of the songs were from BTS themselves. Oops. I guess I have to start listening to them now.   
  


Fifteen minutes in and I was hypnotised. It feels like I fell inside a deep deep rabbit hole. Every song that was suggested just kept getting better and better. I didn't even notice that it was already time to prepare. Woah. Now I understood why the world was whipped for them. They clearly poured their heart and soul in every album.   
  


Dokki 🐰:  
Wear something warm  
It'll be super cold later  
_Sent 3:30 pm_  
  


I listened to Dokki oppa's advice and wore a coat under my long sleeved pullover, even wearing a beanie just to make sure I won't freeze to death.   
  


Growing up in the scorching sun in another country made me so sensitive with the cold season. I often got sick or just had a plain sour attitude when it hit winter. I hated the cold.  
  


When I arrived, all of them were already present. They were sat on a picnic table near the playground. Dokki oppa had with him his keyboard, Adora with an acoustic guitar and his soulmate, Hyunjae was carrying a wooden cajon.   
  


**"Oh wow! Jiwon also brought her acoustic!"** I heard Adora yell.  
  


**———•••#•••———**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I apologize for the low ass quality of the twt edit but I just cant seem to upload the image from my phone! :< I was forced to send it to myself via messenger and we all know how crappy the resolution of that application...


	14. empat belas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ronnie Discovers a new hobby.

———•••#•••———

Ronnie ; 런니

**"The other equipments are in my car. All we need now is to set it up."** Donghyuk oppa informed us after we finished a brief run through with the songs. The sky was already transitioning to a beautiful orange and pink when we finished. It was time. We needed to start now.   
  


All of us got up from our seats and followed Donghyuk oppa to the parking lot. I carried the mic stand, Adora with the stools and the guys with the heavy speakers.   
  


Oh wow.   
  


I didn't expect for us to be complete with everything. I ran my eyes through the different instruments present and the huge speakers at the sides, marking the edge of the so called 'mini stage'. At first I imagined it to be with us just sitting on a random bench and Adora playing her guitar. But then again, all of this was for charity so it had to be big and presentable for the audience.   
  


**"I'll sing the first song, don't worry Ronnie."** Dokki oppa pat me on the back and sat comfortably on the chair in front of his keyboard. He cleared his throat a few times before signalling us to start playing. My mouth unconsciously formed an 'o' when I hear Dokki oppa's voice. It was so calming and velvety all at the same time. His voice really suited a ballad song.   
  


We began to form a small crowd at our spot. People sat on the stairs of the park while they watched us with looks of amazement.   
  


Some seemed to be our regular audience because it wasn't even near the chorus when people started dropping money on the guitar case. It was as if they already knew the drill. It was fascinating to see, actually.   
  


The audience gave loud claps and a few hoots when Dokki oppa finished. He expertly explained to the audience our goal for the busking and everyone seemed really pleased and agreed to everything he said. **"Ronnie you're next."** He whispered to my direction. I made an okay sign and went near the mic, gripping my guitar firmly to start the opening chords.   
  


I smiled when I hear some of the crowd gasp at the song choice. I'm glad they were familiar to it. I closed my eyes momentarily. Savouring the feeling of people appreciating the song we were playing.   
  


When I opened my eyes, I smiled brighter when I saw that the case was slowly getting filled up. Everyone cheered and I gave a small bow.   
  


———•••#•••———  
  


We just finished the sixth song and the Han 공원 (gongweon/park) is already buzzing with people. The stairs are filled with families happily chatting and eating while listening to us. The sun is long gone and is replaced by scattered pretty little stars. The moon is shining silver beams of light, giving off a more vibrant mood to the whole park.  
  
  


We are all sat in a small circle just near our equipments. The boys are arranging and transferring the money we raised in another container. Adora is crouched beside me drinking her water. **"I called some of our friends to come."** She suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.   
  


I looked at her, urging her to continue. **"V and Jungkook said they are on their way 20 minutes ago. I don't know if they arrived yet. But I expect them to sit in the shadows, away from people."** My eyebrows raised in confusion. **"Wait. They're here? Do they always come here when you busk?"** I asked, my attention is now fully on the older girl. She nodded her head, not quite catching the slight shift in my mood.   
  


**"Isn't that dangerous for them?"** I couldn't help but say my thoughts out loud. It's true. Their fans basically litter the streets. Or at least most of the Koreans know them.   
  


**"They're humans too, Ron. And its nighttime already. They can walk freely in the streets at this hour."**   
  


I didn't respond. My eyes are now zoomed in on the oblivious people circling our place. Is Adora sure? Did they really come? Because I can't see anything. They must be very good at hiding because no one in particular looked weird or stood out. Not until my eyes passed through the very edge of the stairs. I did a double take and there. I see my soulmate crossing his arms at the very top of the flight with a ball cap and a black mask. He's already looking at me when I spotted him.   
  


How long has he been staring?   
  


My hands moved faster than my eyes when I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I received a message.   
  


Tae ✌🏻:  
I see u 😙  
Hehet  
 _Sent 9:27 pm_

Ronnie:  
Lmao   
You sound like a creep  
 _Sent 9:27 pm_

Tae✌🏻:  
I'm excited to see you perform!!  
Fighting!!  
 _Sent 9:28 pm_

Ronnie:  
Stop  
Now I'm nervous 😟   
_Sent 9:28 pm_

Our conversation is cut short when the boys finally come back. I handed everyone bottles of water before we all finally took our spots again. We did solo songs so now for the rest we'll do duets.   
  


I couldn't help the smile from appearing on my face when the same level of energy from before greeted us. The people here are so nice and warm. I can't help but melt.   
  


A few taps on the cajon signalled the start of the song. Dokki oppa entered with a smooth glide on the keyboard and the rest followed. Everyone cooed when they hear our calm voices amidst the sound of cars honking in the distance.   
  


The audience erupted in claps and cheers when we finally finished. Some even lingered when we were tidying up in the hopes of doing another song. I can't believe how much fun I had with performing. Most times I would shy away from the microphone but this particular event made me see singing in front of other people in a different light.   
  


**"So see you again tomorrow?"** Adora pulled me into a hug and swayed me back and forth. I let out a light laugh at her act of aegyo. **"Of course. I had so much fun! Thank you guys."** I looked at everyone and flashed them an appreciative smile.   
  


**"We'll be going now, Ron. You should too. Its late."** Donghyuk oppa side hugged me and bid everyone goodbye before going to his own car.   
  


**"Yup, I'll just buy myself some ice cream before I go. Good night everyone! You all did so well."** I bowed my head and watched the rest get inside their own respective vehicles.   
  


I made my way to my own and got my wallet. I think I saw a convenience store somewhere around the area. I started walking towards the exit of the park. Intense lights and the sound of cars speeding up greeting my senses.   
  


**"Again. You didn't answer my texts."** I flinch so hard when I hear someone whisper so close to my ear.   
  


**"Tae! Oh my god, stop! You scared me..."** When I turned around, his nose grazed my cheek. I hurriedly pushed his shoulder a little to give us space. God. I can feel my cheeks heating up.  
  


All of my efforts of giving us enough space become useless when he grabbed the back of my neck and crashed me straight to his chest. His arms winding to my sides, lightly drawing circles on it.   
  


**"You did so well. I just wish I was the one singing with you there."** I sighed contently when I hear his voice rumble through his chest.   
  


**"We can do that anytime, Tae."** He hummed lowly. I can feel him smiling as he littered my forehead with kisses.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm... hi? I'm sorry it took so long :'<


	15. femton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie gets a not so pleasant surprise and well.. half of the beans have been spilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AFTER 84 YEARS

  
———•••#•••———

Ronnie ; 런니

**"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me..."**

I only curse when I'm faced with unfortunate occasions and this day just friggin' topped every catastrophic ones I have ever been in. I have been staring at myself for five minutes now. Hoping that this horrendous hill that grew on my chin to magically disappear. Jesus. Its so big and so red.

I let out a string of curses again as I melt to the stool in front of my vanity. Now I'm debating whether I should come to work or just call in sick. But knowing my persistent mate, if he knew that I'm not in the company building he'd run to my apartment in a flash which is much much worse.

**"Ugh, whatever."** I finally moved from my position and grabbed a tube of lip gloss on the table, spreading an even amount on my lips. Once I'm satisfied with how I look, I grabbed my keys and made my way down the building, into my car. I guess, my red tide is coming in soon.

**"Huh. So you do get pimples! I thought it only applied to us, average girls."** I shrink back to my seat, letting my hair block my face as I hear Adora's comment.

I know she didn't mean anything bad but this has been one of my biggest insecurities since I was little. I suffered severe acne in my entire life in high school and was picked on because of it. This has somehow affected my self esteem and well, how I begin to shy away when I'm forced to sing in public.

I laughed it off. I didn't want to look petty when they see me get affected by a harmless comment. **"Yeah... It's that time of the month again."** I sunk further into the seat when I spot Adora still staring at my face.

**"Knock it off, Adora. You're making the kid uncomfortable."** Dokki oppa broke the awkwardness as he spoke, his eyes never leaving the screen of his computer. I mentally thanked him as unnie finally tore her gaze from me and started working. I feel my shoulders sagging.

It was only 10:30 in the morning when I checked my watch. I'm currently heading out of the company building towards the convenience store across from it. Basing from earlier, I think its best for me to buy a mask to cover the blemish on my skin. Its better to act sick than to be teased about it the whole day.

So that's what I did. I faked a cough several times and did things intentionally slower than usual.

We just finished lunch and are now hanging in the office when a head popped out from the door. Unnie and I paused and looked at who ever decided to visit us.

My eyes widened when Tae opened it further, making his way straight to me. He cleared his throat before handing me a small paper bag. A purple note is placed on the corner.

_Heard you were sick. Take these and take good care of yourself please. - V_

**"Oh? You brought food?"** Unnie's eyes are now peering curiously at the paper bag. I was about to nod my head yes when Taehyung beat me to it.

**"No. I bought, Ronnie some medicine. She has—"** Before he could finish his sentence and blow my cover, I pulled him out of the door.

**"Thank you, Tae. You can go now."** I lowered my head, avoiding his eyes when he lifted my chin back up. He had his thick brows furrowed as he scanned my eyes. Half of my face is still covered with the mask but I can feel myself already sweating behind it.

He was about to reach for it when I moved my head to the side. I'm hoping he still hasn't caught on but when I turned my gaze back towards him, he already has suspicion dripping from his dark orbs. He stepped closer, making me take another step back as well.

This continued on until I felt my back hit the coldness of the wall. **"What are you hiding?"** Taehyung playfully ran his fingers on the edges of the mask before finally pulling it down. I lowered my head in shame when his eyes zeroed on a particular spot. I consciously fiddled the hem of my shirt as the intense feeling of insecurity filled my body.

My shoulders tensed even more when I hear him breaking into fits of giggles. **"I h-have to go."** I pushed his hand down to make way when he snaked his arm around my waist, stopping me.

**"What's wrong?"** He determinedly followed my gaze but I still managed to look away from him.

**"Its ugly."** I whispered, not expecting for him to hear but he pushed me back with his arms on my shoulders, a look of disbelief plastered on his face. **"What? No its not! It makes you look more human in my eyes. Sometimes I mistake you for a goddess because you're too pretty for me."** I melted then and there when his enormous hands cupped my cheeks, his eyes still holding mine sternly.

**"Is this why you've been hiding your face with a mask?"** He asked me softly, his fingers caressing my cheeks. I simply nodded, looking away from him in shame.

**"Don't ever do that again. Stop thinking about what other people will say. You're perfect, okay?"** This time Tae pulled me fully in his arms, my body immediately molding perfectly to his as his head rested on my neck.

**"To me you're perfect."**

I dug myself deeper into him, burying my head on his chest to hear his heart. Oh, how lucky I was to have him. I muttered a 'thank you'.

**"We should name it."**

This made me stop. I tilted my head back to look at him. His face was void of humor as he thinks of a perfect name for the bump on my face. **"We'll name it Fifth! Veronica and V from my stage name!"**

**"Wait. You're serious?"** I stared at him like he grew two heads because not only was it strange to name pimples but having the idea come from him made it even weirder. _He named his pimples?!_

**"Yeah! It'll be our little baby."** My mouth is still hanging open as I stare at him cooing at my chin.

**"There you are! We're about to start pra— Oh! What the hell!"** We both jumped and quickly scrambled away from each other when Jimin appeared behind us. He stared at us with widened eyes as his hands pointed alternately at our guilty forms.

**"Wha— When? How did this happen?"** He finally managed to ask us.

We both looked like fishes out of water as we struggled to find a very believable explanation.

**"The thing is uhm..."**

**"How do I start."**

I mentally face palmed my self when again, Tae and I spoke at the same time. A very impatient Jimin stopped tapping his foot on the floor and pulled us both to the direction of the elevator. 

**"Explain."** He pushed us forward to all of the remaining boys in the center of the practice room.

**"You do it."** I shot an irritated glare at Taehyung when he cowardly nudged me to begin explaining. **"Why me? You should do it! You're friends with them."** I nudged him back.

**"They're soulmates."** We were still arguing when Namjoon butted in. This earned gasps and a few claps from them while the both of us squirmed under their gaze.


	16. szesnaście

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh- just read :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!! WHOOP WHOOP!!!

———•••#•••———

Ronnie ; 런니

**"What?!"** Jungkook must have accidentally said that out loud because when we all turned to him, he was already shying away, his ears burning a red tinge.

**"I know... Bummer."** I stifled a laugh when Taehyung automatically tensed beside me.

**"What did you say, Jimin? I dare you to say that again."** The poor lad raised his hands in surrender when he sees his friend glaring at him.

**"Oh, shut up you two. And what the hell? Since when did you know, Joon?"** Jin stood up and crossed his arms, eyeing the now sheepishly smiling guy. He shifted on his seat and now semi-kneeling in front of the oldest.

**"It was an accident, I swear! I read a note and boom! I knew about it!"** Namjoon did extra movements to emphasize his story. I was about to butt in when Tae beat me to it. He pounded his hand repeatedly on the floor to catch everybody's attention.

**"Ask away. Don't gang up on him."** The first who raised his hand was the maknae. His shoulders were still slumped and his lips are slightly tugged downwards. **"When did you guys meet? Is Ronnie being a new producer intentional?"**

I hear Tae's breath caught in his throat by the question. He started coughing, his hand pounding on his chest as he continued to cough loudly. **"We met at the cafeteria. I saw him there and I ran."** I answered for him. The guys looked at me with full undivided attention as I talked. Their eyes still held genuine curiosity so I continued telling them what happened.

**"I knew dating a fellow employee is prohibited in the company so I did what I thought was best at that time. Avoid him."** I explained further. **"I signed a contract. I can't afford getting fired."**

**"But meeting your soulmate is another thing. The company openly accepts them. It's just that you two will have to sign another different contract."** I turned to Hobi and smiled as he talked. He looked so engrossed by the topic of soulmates. He's leaning in as he listened to everything we say. **"Just like what Joon and Eunae signed."** Oh. So Namjoon was that member Chaeng has been telling me about. He has found his soulmate.

**"That was just three months ago, Hobi. It will be unfavorable for them if the company announces Tae has already met his soulmate."** I nodded my head, agreeing to what Joon is pointing out. He's right. Announcing to the public that another member has found their soulmate will be bad for the band's reputation. Although its a lot more liberated now, some are still closed-minded with it. Some fans remain territorial with the boys.

**"For now, let's just keep it this way. We'll tell the company when we're ready."** Taehyung reached for my hand, pulling it to his lap as he played with my fingers.

**"I'm jealous."** The maknae said as he stared at his hyung. He's never seen him this happy. His eyes lit up so differently and his lips stretched out so wide with his noona around.

**"Now that that's taken cared of. Wake me up when we continue practice."** Yoongi walked to the corner and made himself comfortable as he positioned himself on a mat, covering his face with his cap. This made my eyes go wide. **"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! You should be practicing! I should go now."** I jumped from my sitting position, adjusting my clothes as I panicked.

**"Yah, don't worry about it, Ronnie. We still have about thirty minutes before our choreographer comes back."** Jin pat the space beside him to urge me to sit back down. **"We should get to know more about our future sister-in-law."** He playfully nudged me when I sat beside him. The others laugh when they see my cheeks starting to get red again.

**"Ask away."** I looked at everyone, returning their smiles. **"Do you have siblings?"** Jimin asked, tilting his head curiously. I nodded my head.

**"I have two. A baby brother and an older one. I'm a middle child."**

**"Uh oh, all boys.....RIP Taehyung."** All of us busted out laughing when Hobi said this, his hands moving back and forth around his neck, acting as if someone will suddenly burst through the doors and attack Tae. I immediately shook my head when my laughter died down. **"They're nice! Really. Especially Vernon, my older brother but he's in Melbourne. Together with my parents."**

**"Noona, do you play Overwatch?"**

———•••#•••———

**"Okay, see you guys tomorrow! Good night."** I bowed my head before heading out to the door. I found myself humming the song we've been working on, the tune easily getting stuck to my head the whole day.

I stopped on my tracks when I see Tae leaning on my car again. His hands tucked firmly to his sides as he waited. He was biting his lower lip, his thick brows furrowed. He looks bothered by something. I hastened my pace, each foot padding loudly on the concrete, the sounds echoing throughout the empty parking lot.

When he looked at me, his face instantly softened. His shoulders relaxed and his lips forming a very cute boxy shape. **"You're three minutes late."**

**"I told you to stop waiting for me. It's cold here."** I pulled him inside the car. Opening the door and signaling him to step inside. He didn't though. He remained planted on his spot.

**"What's the matter?"** Tae began fiddling with his hands. He attempted to speak but no words are coming out. I stepped closer to him. Grabbing both of his hands and tucking it safely to mine. I swayed it back and forth, trying to comfort him. **"Is something wrong?"** He shook his head.

**"Come on, Tae. What is it? Tell me."** He gulped a few times before finally looking at me. He cleared his throat.

**"I just wanted to uh—"** My eyes widened when his voice slightly cracked at the end. **"Mhm?"** I urged him to continue.

**"It's just that...."** He trailed off with a sigh. His inability to say whatever it is that's bothering him made him all the more frustrated. Tae slightly pulled the hair on his nape, willing himself to spit it out. But nerves must have gotten the best of him because he kept on licking his lower lip — a sign that he was thinking deeply about something.

He sighed once more before finally looking up to match my eyes.

**"It's getting late. You should drive home now."** Taehyung didn't even let me respond. He pat my shoulder and walked passed me. My jaw slacked and my eyes widened in shock. I froze as I stared at his back walking slowly towards the lift.

_'Hyung is gonna kill me.'_ He whispered lost in his thought, still heading to the elevator. He didn't even notice that he said it a bit loudly, making me hear everything he said clearly. _Hyung who? Was it someone from Bangtan? And why would they kill him?_

These thoughts kept spinning in my head till I became too overwhelmed. I started feeling faint, exhaustion making its presence known after working so hard the whole day and then this happens. I just hope whatever it is that's bothering him doesn't stress him too much. I won't ask him anything. I'll just wait till he becomes prepared and okay to finally tell me what's bothering him.


	17. dezessete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there stranger :)! Here is another chapter.

———•••#•••———

V ; 뷔 김 태형  
  


**"You look stupid."** I instantly frowned when I hear all of my friends make annoying comments. I didn't even notice that a smile formed on my lips as I stare at Ronnie's form leaving.  
  


**"Shut up, munchkin."** I let out a hearty laugh when Jimin's face immediately contorted to pure irritation. He slapped me in the back of my head. I winced at the impact, my lips quickly forming a smile to further irk him.  
  


**"Hyung, how did you get so lucky?"** Jungkook leaned his head back on the wall and slouched. I whipped my head to his direction, analysing him. His lips were jutting out, fingers playing with it unconsciously.  
  


**"He must've saved the country in his past life, JK."** Jin hyung chided in. His contagious laugh made the room ten times brighter.   
  


I could feel my heart soaring with pride as I look at my members gushing over my soulmate. I'm glad that they like her. **"Have you two gone out on a date already?"** Hobi hyung scooted over to me to ask.   
  


The others instantly quieting down when they hear the question drop. They turned their heads in to me, staring with genuine curiosity.   
  


I freeze, my jaw falling open. Shoot. I haven't. **"Don't tell me you haven't."** I winced at this. They'll be mad at me for sure.   
  


All of them groaned out when they didn't hear a response, even Yoongi hyung who was napping a while ago has woken up and is flashing me a look of disappointment. **"Ask her after this day ends. We'll disown you if you fail to do that."** I gulped when Jin hyung's soft features hardened with a promising threat. I nodded.   
  


**"I will."**

———•••#•••———

Ronnie ; 런니  
  


**"Oh no... Lee Kimchi you're running out of food."** I turned to my fluffball and bent my knees so we're of the same height. The dog only jutted his tongue out, barking and started nipping at my slippers— totally oblivious. She doesn't have any idea that if I won't go out and buy her food, she'll starve. Tsk.   
  


**"Wait here. Mommy will be out for a few minutes."** I grabbed my keys on the counter and pulled the hair scrunchy on my wrist to tie my hair up in a pony tail.   
  


The drive to the pet shop was smooth. Traffic was light. It only took me about fifteen minutes to get to the shop. I pulled the doors open, greeting the cashier at the front with a small bow.   
  


I already know where the products are located so it wasn't hard for me to spot the bags of dog food in the third aisle. Five steps in and I immediately spot the brand I've been looking for.   
  


I probably should get two large bags. Kimchi is having her growth spurt. These days she's been eating like there's no tomorrow. My hand stops midair when I notice another bag, the bright colour scheme emphasising the dog at the very centre.   
  


**"Yeontan."** I absentmindedly whispered.   
  


The bag had a dog model that looked exactly like the said dog. His fur was also black, the only difference is this little fella had white socked paws.   
  


I gasped when an idea struck my head. I should buy Yeontan a gift. I haven't met him yet but Taehyung talked about him nonstop. I probably knew the dog by heart now. I reached for my Kimchi's food and placed them on the basket. My feet bouncing a few times as I walk excitedly to the pet's accessory aisle.   
  


I ran my hands through the different toys. Savouring the different feeling of each one. _What should I get him?_ I frowned when nothing from the toy section caught my eye. Yeontan probably have the ones displayed already. Knowing his father, I assume the dog is spoiled to the bone.   
  


I continued walking until I reached the area where the collars were placed. I bit my lip as I thought hard. This wasn't bad. Getting him a customised collar wouldn't be half bad.   
  


My brows furrowed, something at the very end was sparkling. It was set near the shop's window so whatever the thing is, reflected the light pretty well. Like a person hypnotised, I trudged near the glass case.   
  


I immediately placed a hand on my mouth when a loud squeal broke out. I ran as quick as possible the moment my eyes finally made out what the shiny object was, not caring if I left my basket somewhere on the floor.   
  


I placed my hand on the glass box, admiring the two bedazzled collars inside. _Oh my god! These were perfect!_ The heavens must have heard my thoughts because here in front of me, lain a purple leather collar and another one identical to it except this one was a pale yellow.   
  


**"Would you like to take a better look at them miss?"** I whipped my head to the side when the cashier from earlier broke my staring contest with the cute items. She was sporting a small smile, her eyes lighting up with amusement seeing how I easily got excited by the dog's apparel. **"Yes please!"** I said to her, almost demanding.  
  


She took out a specific key in her pocket and gently placed the collars on top of the glass cabinet. **"Woah..."** I gasped. I suppressed a moan when my fingers felt the smooth and soft design.  
  


**"These items are produced in small quantities, miss. Only three pairs are sold in country. This was shipped to us a few hours ago. Would you like to purchase it?"** She explained in detail how 'rare' it was. I wasn't entirely sure though. My eyes had never left the bedazzled pair.   
  


I nodded.  
  


She lead me to the counter. On the way, I picked up my abandoned basket, silently thankful that the products were remained untouched.   
  


**"That would be** **₩** **365,800."** I reached for my card and swiftly handed it to her. The friendly cashier skill fully punched in the items, the satisfying sound of the printing of the receipt not going unnoticed by me.  
  


**"We can customise the tags, miss. Please write down the names so that I can work on it immediately."** I sucked in a breath. Of course. How can I forget about the names. I grabbed the pen from her hand and quickly writing down my baby's and Yeontan's name.   
  


**"Here is your bag, miss. We'll deliver your items shortly. Expect a parcel tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for choosing Calico Cat Store!"** I beamed at her. Saying a short 'thank you' and I finally headed out.   
  


I couldn't help the smile from creeping up my face. I can only imagine Tae's reaction when I give him my gift.   
  



	18. sedamnaest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally gets the courage to tell Ronnie something but it just turns into a soft cotton candy moment for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I am very sorry for the long wait! I just finished hell week (a period when teachers simultaneously give out homework and quizzes) and I fortunately survived - just barely tho. I'd like to give a shout out to all the beer cans I consumed because of pressure. :D

———•••#•••———  
  


Ronnie ; 런니

I was busy humming a tune while walking down the hallway when a pair of hands reached out and grabbed my shoulders, stopping me from walking further towards the direction of my apartment.  
  


The familiar zap on my skin made me break out into an even bigger smile. I looked up and a grinning Taehyung greeted my line of vision. His eyes had turned into crescents, his nose cutely crunching with so much excitement to see me. **"Hi, you done with practice?"** I asked him. I bit my lip when my voice came out a little higher. The embarrassment becoming evident as I feel my cheeks burning hot when I hear him chuckle.  
  


**"Yup! I wanted to see you so I came here. Though, I should have texted first. I didn't know you were out."** My smile slightly tugged down. I looked at him worriedly. How long has he been waiting?  
  


Now I felt guilty. I should have drove faster. He looked very tired, eyes having dark circles and shoulders tensed because of aching muscles. Crap. And I have made him wait.  
  


He must have read my expression because his eyes lit up in fraction. **"I just got here five minutes ago. Not that long."** He told me, his voice light in an attempt to take away my guilt. His eyes then spotted the plastic bags I was gripping. Only getting the silent question now. **"Oh! I went to the pet shop."**  
  


**"Come on. Let's get in."** I beamed at him when he offered me a hand. Seeing my veins slightly popping out. Carrying 10 kg of weight was no joke. I let out a huff when my hands finally let go of the heavy bags. My wrists starting to buzz because of the disrupted blood circulation.   
  


I reached for the keys in my pocket, finally letting us in. I sighed when I sat on the couch. My leg muscles stretching out to ease the tension. **"You should have texted me, you know. I could have accompanied you."** Tae walked out from the kitchen a glass of water in his hand. I turned to him. Instantly warming when he offered me the drink.  
  


**"It was a last minute decision. Don't worry. I'll let you join me in future ventures."** I bumped my shoulders with his broad ones.  
  


**"I thought you had to go accompany Jungkook somewhere today... Why are you suddenly here?"** I asked him, remembering our recent texts last night. Taehyung informed me that he couldn't drop by because Jungkook needed assistance on something.  
  


He remained silent.  
  


I turned to him, my brows furrowing. _Huh_. Usually when I ask , he would take this opportunity to go on and on about how great his day was or how much he wished for me to be there. My brows dipped further when I see his unreadable demeanour. His unusual behaviour sparking the feeling of nervousness in my gut. I continued staring at him. My mind in a jumble as I skim through our past interactions.  
  


He wasn't like this a while ago. What happened?  
  


When he still didn't answer, I placed my hand on his, trying to get a feel of his emotions. I gasped when a surge of worry rolled off of him. It was mixed with nervousness and right now, it feels like he wanted to run. Run past the doors and to never come back. What was going on?  
  


**"Hey, hey. What happened?"** I cupped his cheeks, my fingers rubbing comforting circles on his skin. My eyes softened when he melted right in my hands. His shoulders beginning to relax. **"What's bothering you?"** I continued. Whatever it was, it ran deep. Even if I didn't get to touch him, I was still able to read his eyes. He tends to show everything with his expressive orbs.  
  


**"I-i...."** Tae frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. He looked so upset that the words kept getting caught up in his throat. I hummed softly, urging him to continue.  
  


**"Before I start... promise me you won't laugh."** My worry instantly turned to confusion. I slightly tilted my head. Still didn't get where this was going. In the end, I nodded my head.  
  


**"Uh... where do I start? Aish! Uhm..."** Taehyung awkwardly peered at me through his lashes. Not quite expecting that I can hear through his silent rambling.  
  


**"willyougooutonadatewithme?"** My jaw slacked as I looked at my soulmate. My eyes wide as saucers because of how fast he talked in one breathing. I couldn't pick up on any of the words. It came out jumbled and easily flowing past my ears. **"I didn't quite cat—"** He cut me off again, his eyes slightly frantic, moving up and down from my eyes to my curved mouth. I would have swooned then and there because of how cute he looked. But due to how his eyes demanded attention, I couldn't help but hold his stare.  
  


He cleared his throat first. His hands gripping the first two buttons of his shirt as if the tightness of the fabric suffocated him. Oh god. I hated seeing him like this. I just wanted to close the distance between us and run my—  
  


**"I said, will you go out on a date with me?"**  
  


...through his hair— WHAT?!  
  


I watch as his shoulders visibly relaxed, the same time my jaw slacked in surprise. The uneasiness I felt instantly dissipated into thin air. I wanted to squeal like a child. Butterflies began causing havoc in my stomach that I had to clutch it tightly.  
  


His cheeks were painted a deep red, along with his ears down to his neck. I felt more than happy when I see him try to avoid my eyes. Embarrassment seeping through the warm orbs. I laughed so hard. My head tilting because of how I found this situation funny. I feel my eyes tearing up.  
  


**"W-wha.. what's funny? Do you not want to go out with me?"** My smile dropped the moment his voice fell an octave lower— he sounded so hurt. I watched as his shoulders visibly sag, lips turning to a deep frown, disappointment expressed clearly in his eyes. _Shoot_. He read it wrong.  
  


I immediately jumped up from my position, inching closer to him to hold his hands. **"No, no! I just find it funny how you make such an effort to ask me. You could have just texted and I'd still go with you wherever you go."** I sighed. Slightly out of breath because of how fast I explained.  
  


I cracked a smile when his frown turned into a cute little pout. He crossed his arms, eyes attempting to shoot glares at me. **"I would have appreciated it if you said 'yes' like a normal person. Instead you busted out laughing at me! It's not funny, Ron."** I cooed, heart melting into a puddle as I watch him rant. My eyes lit up as I observe his little habits. When he's upset, he'll scrunch his nose and his brows will slightly tick.  
  


**"Let's do a retake then. Ask again."** I negotiated.  
  


I laughed aloud when his frown resurfaced. He grunted lowly, not seeing the situation amusing. Oh god. How adorable. I loved teasing him.  
  


Of course I already know the reason why he was this shy.  
  


He wasn't used to asking girls. It was them doing it for him, not the other way around! With that glorious face of his, surely he got flocked by many, many girls willingly doing anything just to get his attention.  
  


**"Okay, okay."** I cleared my throat, and adjusted in my seat. My lips pulling into a more serious expression.  
  


**"Of course, Tae. I would love to go out with you."** I answered him genuinely this time, trying to show him through my words that he didn't need to fret. Because really, I can go anywhere with him. If he told me we would go to a foreign country now, I would gladly say yes to him. Eat broccoli? Sure. If it meant I'd see his precious smile, I'd be down.  
  


**"Really?!"** I groaned when he pounced on me like an excited puppy. His weight crushing down on me, his hands winding around my waist as he nestled his head on my throat.  
  


**"Y-yeah."** I let out, struggling to breathe because of his nose digging at the sensitive area. **"I'm so happy."** My insides melted like honey when I hear him whisper to himself.  
  


**"Tae?"** I called out, unsure if he was sleeping. It had been a few minutes and he hasn't moved from his spot.  
  


I rolled my eyes when he only grunted. It didn't look like he'll let go any time soon. His hands have moved from my neck to securing them tightly around my waist. His legs had somehow woven itself around my own, spreading his warmth throughout my body.  
  


_He must have been a bear in his past life. No wonder we had that animal marked on us._ I laughed lightly when the idea popped inside my head. It being absurd but at the same time accurate.  
  


**"Was this the question you've been wanting to ask me back in the parking lot? You were scared I'll reject you?"** I felt him nod.  
  


———•••#•••———


	19. yhdeksäntoista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two bunnies hang out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw guys, you can suggest your country/language so I can make it into a chapter title next time! Come on and participate bc I'm really running low on those (I'm *that* person who isn't geographically brilliant)

———•••#•••———

Ronnie ; 런니  
  


**"Noona... are you 100% sure?"** The uncertainty laced in his voice made me want to wrap my arms around this innocent little bunny's broad shoulder. **"Yes, Koo. We've been through this. Just follow your gut. I'll be here."** I reassured him, squeezing his already clammy hands.  
  


Jungkook had been visiting our studio for the past two days now— without his hyungs knowing. He had come up to me all shy and fidgety on a Wednesday, asking if I could help him with writing a song. And now we were here, side by side on the couch while I look over his work from time to time. Although he had made it clear that he only needed guidance on lyrics, he had hinted that he wanted to make this one a little on the upbeat side. Making follow up remarks that he was challenging himself to do better which I don't even know if it's possible.  
  


The boy excelled in everything. It just amazes me how passionate he truly is with his job. And I'm not sure if he considers this as one. But one thing I know is that he enjoyed every bit of it—being an idol.  
  


I've noticed the sudden shift in his character; more carefree and open to me compared to how I've met him the first time. Jungkook was naturally a silent person but looking at him now, I couldn't help but observe that he acted a lot more child-like to me and shifts to a mature demeanour when he faced his older brothers.  
  


I didn't even notice the silence that engulfed us when JK decided to break the silence.  
  


 **"You promised you'd visit us at home and play games with me... noona are you just getting my hopes up?"** I stilled when the younger boy decided to strike a conversation after focusing on his notebook for a couple of minutes. It had been a nice light atmosphere before he looked up from his lap and settled his expressive doe eyes at me.  
  


I wracked my brain for the said promise. _Did I mention anything..?_ I smiled sheepishly at him when I only finally remembered now that he reminded me.  
  


I have said this a couple of weeks ago when the maknaes learnt that I had a knack for video games. The hyung line too, when they discovered that I was good at cooking. **"How about today at dinner. I'll stop by at your place. Does that sound good or are you all busy? Actually never mind that! Of course you all ar—"** A hand stopped me before I could even facepalm myself. Jungkook chuckled on my side, eyes swimming in amusement as he finally smiled from ear to ear. It seems like he was satisfied with what he heard. **"I'll call Jin-hyung now."** He got up from his seat and took at least five steps away from our spot to dial his hyung's number.  
  


While he was busy, I suddenly had the urge to open his lyric book. My hands couldn't help it and the next thing I know, my fingers were already skimming word by word. The first few pages looked like it was written long before they had debuted. The ink blotting the fibers of the pages indicating how long it endured time.  
  


I hummed in amazement when the recent ones which were on the very last part of the almost full notebook had been very impressively written, though scribbled harsh in black ink. The words he had used were leaning to mostly on imagery. Subtly putting few slangs but— gosh, it was sooo good. _How did he do this?_ _And why was he still uneasy in getting help from Joonie? He was so good!_  
  


 **"Noona!"** I looked up and ended up laughing when I see him sporting a pout. He had caught me snooping. It was so adorable. It almost looked like he was whining. Wait. I'm pretty sure he is. He stomped his way over to me but still managed to gently tug the notebook from my grasp. **"They're good, Koo! We could work on this! I swear, it has a lot of potential. Or better yet, show this to Joon and Yoongi! They'll know what to do!"** I told him excitedly, my hands gripping his shoulders to shake him.  
  


He sighed deeply. His large hands had reached out to lightly scratch his neck— a little thing he did when he was in deep thought.  
  


 **"Whatever, noona... Let's just go. Hobi hyung had already ordered me to get you there sooner."** JK stood up and dusted his pants.  
  


" **Yeah, sure. Let me just get my bag."** I also stood up, brushing past him to retrieve my shoulder bag on my office chair.  
  


———•••#•••———  
  


**"Ronnie!!!"** My eyes widened when series of shouts and whoops resonated through the whole apartment. I haven't even taken a single step away from the door when the boys came bouncing their way to me, all excited to greet me. **"They've been bugging me throughout the car ride, noona."** JK whispered in my ear. He linked his arm on my left and tugged me further to their flat. I couldn't help but marvel each time I shifted my eyes in every direction. The walls were painted a light shade of gray and _was that a chandelier I see?!_  
  


I got pulled back to reality when Hobi giggled in front of me. His hands were placed in front of my face as if he was waving them back and forth to awake me from my thoughts.  
  


 **"Woah** **..** **. Your place is very nice."** I told them sincerely.  
  


I caught myself smiling too when they proudly pointed at things they decorated themselves. My head whipping from one to another, desperately trying to keep up with what they were pointing to when Jimin paused mid-sentence. His eyes zoned out from mine to something behind me. I didn't miss the smirk on his lips though, it held mischief and another thing that I couldn't quite distinguish. It disappeared quickly but I was sure I saw something.  
  


I scrunched my brows in confusion. The others too had stopped talking. They simultaneously stepped back when arms wounded around my midsection, pulling me to a very warm chest. I melted the second lips had found its way to my nape, sniffing and inhaling. **"You smell so good."** The voice gruffed out deeply.  
  


I flushed when the others began rolling their eyes. Excitement no longer there and they all dejectedly began filing to the direction of the couch. **"Hi."** I greeted once I turned around.  
  


 **"I was in the shower and no one even bothered to call me."** Tae sulkily told on his brothers. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders again and tucked my head further to his chest with his chin.  
  


 **"Why are you clinging so hard to me today?"** I teasingly narrowed my eyes at him.  
  


Actually, it all started the other day. I noticed that after we finished our date, he had become extra touchy and cuddly even.  
  


 **"I just like you soooo much."** His voice was slightly muffled but it didn't hinder the warm feeling I got when he said it. My stomach churned and twisted, mimicking that of a butterfly's.  
  


**"I like y—"**   
  


**"Alright. Both of you, shut up and get your asses here in the living room."** Yoongi's snarl shattered the bubble me and Tae was in. Instead of getting irritated, I found myself laughing at his disgusted face.  
  


 **"Whatever, Yoongs."** I nudged him when I got closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarities seen from other books and/or real life situations in the story is purely coincidental. Every idea and concept written here all comes from the stupid ass brain of the author.
> 
> I've always wanted to write about the whole idea of soulmates and how they work so here is a book on how I picture a world with soulmates.
> 
> English is not my first language so you may see some off or weird phrases.


End file.
